Sin alas
by Gaba
Summary: Mientras más conocía ése pueblo, más se sorprendía de todos sus misterios... ¿Sería posible hacer amigos? ¿Terminaría creyendo en las tonterías que hablaba el ancianito loco?... Cap.3 listo! más problemas para Shaoran... :)
1. Aquí estaré

**Sin alas.-******

**1.- Aquí estaré.**

La pareja se retiró vencida desde la lujosa propiedad, atravesando los verdes prados del enorme jardín. Salían con un gesto de amargura, arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza baja, humillados como todos los que intentaban conseguir algo mejor. Día a día, el dueño los recibía en su oficina con gesto indiferente; los oía, sin captar sus voces; los miraba, sin reparar en la humildad de sus condiciones. Para cuantos lo intentaban no volvían a planear una segunda vez. 

Era pleno otoño. En el pueblo se veía la actividad normal de cualquier día. A simple vista, nada parecía extraño... Pero los pequeños detalles, iban siendo borrados uno a uno por él.  Era el único que estaba enterado. Monjes, científicos, y hasta curiosos habían llegado a la localidad para averiguar algo con respecto a la leyenda. Y quienes llegaban, se iban con las manos vacías. Por ser el dueño, y por tener suficiente poder, Clow manipulaba a su antojo al pequeño, y a su parecer, insignificante pueblo de Tomoeda. Se daba el lujo de recaudar el dinero de los comerciantes y campesinos las veces que quisiera, dando la excusa de que era el pago por vivir en sus tierras. 

Nadie podía negarse a su autoridad, ni tampoco excusarse cuando el dinero apenas alcanzaba y se veían imposibilitados de cancelar, como aquélla pareja que ahora se retiraba vencida y condenada a doblar su ya suficiente trabajo en las tierras. 

Un rostro serio con expresión altanera recibía a los visitantes que tenían el suficiente valor de llegar. Parado a un costado de la puerta de su jefe, el hombre alto de cabello plateado los guiaba, sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo cuando los dejaba frente a frente el temible "Señor de Tomoeda". 

Bien podría decirse que lo que Clow había desplegado como su vivienda era una mansión llena de lujos y comodidades, que parecían decir a todos: esto es lo que ustedes jamás tendrán. Estaba apartada del pueblo en sí, pero no por ello inaccesible. Hacía algunos años, cuando ésa mujer se atrevió a atravesar dicho umbral que separaba al respetable Clow de los comunes, la mansión estuvo abierta a quien quisiera hablar con él. Sonaba imposible, y hasta gracioso, que con conocer a dicha  joven su ego se derrumbara por unos momentos, y el palacio con sus finas ropas quedaran encogidos a una mínima expresión... ante tal belleza, no pudo más que fingirse humilde, y bajar la cabeza. ¡difícil borrar ese primer encuentro! Era un verdadero ángel de ojos esmeraldas entrar a su oficina, con una sonrisa que en cualquier otro parecería insolente en ése ángel era algo único, que no le molestó en lo absoluto. 

—¿Podría hablar con usted?– dicha sencillez le sobrecogió, y la invitó a sentarse, sin perder ninguno de sus sutiles movimientos. 

Fue necesario que ella reiterase más de una vez el porqué se había presentado; estaba tan ido que no lograba comprender el sonido tan claro de su voz. 

El rostro de ella cambió a uno de tristeza, y la hermosa sonrisa se borró por completo al relatar una vez más lo sucedido. 

Era una de esas historias que abundaban en el pueblo... De esas difíciles de creer a la primera. Estaba tan acostumbrado a oír frases como: "Mi esposo está muriendo", "no tengo cómo alimentar a mis hijos", "necesito comprarle medicinas o no volverá a despertar", "está muy enfermo... muy enfermo".  Sin embargo, a ella sí le creyó.

Desde ese momento, casi diecinueve años atrás, no pudo quitársela de la cabeza. Vivía en sus pensamientos como la más fuerte de sus obsesiones. Pero antes que hombre, era inteligente, y no se dejaría quebrar por un deseo casi demente; jugaba con cautela, a sabiendas que nada podía molestarle ahora... Nada desde que había apartado otro de esos "estorbos" de su camino.  

—Prepárame el carro, quiero ir a visitar a Nadeshiko– anunció el hombre de cabello largo, mientras limpiaba sus anteojos. 

Yue asintió en silencio.

—Y dime, ¿hay noticias sobre el regalo que envíe al norte?

—Sí, señor... La mujer murió a causa de envenenamiento– respondió el servidor, sonriendo junto a él.

—Un estorbo menos...– murmuró, volviendo a acomodar sus anteojos en su lugar. Miró nuevamente a Yue, quien comprendió que debía retirarse.

Una figura femenina, que estaba recargada en la puerta, se retiró con sumo sigilo, mientras sentía su corazón oprimido en un extraño temor. No era la primera vez que oía algo así de parte de Clow, y aún así asustaba.

                                           * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

Se oyeron unos conocidos pasos bajando las escaleras. 

En la mesa, la gente volteó a observar una jovencita aparecer corriendo a toda prisa, ajustando su delantal mientras marchaba a la cocina.

—Siempre nos hace esperar–gruñó un viejo de espesa barba blanca, quien asía con fuerza un tenedor en su mano.

—Pero señor Fujisawa ,ella hace lo que puede–replicó con suavidad una mujer a su lado. 

—Espero terminar pronto mi trabajo aquí y largarme de este pueblo– siguió mascullando el viejo, sin prestar atención a la mujer— Si supieran los demás maestros que no me alimentan en esta pensión...

Fujisawa fue interrumpido los mismos  pasitos rápidos, y la aparición de la muchacha que dejó un plato de comida frente a él.

—Buenos días, lamento la tardanza– sonrió a todos, mientras corría a buscar los demás platos— Espero les guste lo que preparé.

—¿Dónde está su madre, señorita Sakura?– preguntó la señora Okazaki, quien comúnmente reñía con Fujisawa en el comedor. 

—Iba a hacer las compras... Me pidió que me levantara muy temprano a encargarme del desayuno, pero me quedé dormida...– dijo la chica, bajando la cabeza con timidez.

Okazaki le sonrió, mientras los demás presentes le miraban. La hija de Nadeshiko, la dueña de la pensión, no era muy saludable. Sufría de fatigas, desmayos, o fuertes gripes que la dejaban al borde de la muerte. De no ser por su apariencia disminuida, y sus marcadas ojeras bajo sus verdosos ojos, parecería una jovencita cualquiera. Para Mina Okazaki, Sakura representaba un caso muy especial, y tal vez fue por ella que postergó su regreso a Tokio hacía un año. Quería seguir cuidando y vigilando la salud de la chica. 

—¡Está rico!– chilló el pequeño niño de una de las hospedadas. 

Sakura sonrió, tomando su bandeja se retiró del comedor. 

—Doctora Okazaki, ¿qué ocurrió ayer? Noté que la señorita Sakura fue a dormir muy temprano... Lucía muy enferma– comentó Uchida, dando a su hijo la comida en la boca.

—Lo mismo de siempre, señora Uchida. Una baja de energías– contestó la doctora, bajando la cabeza a su plato. 

El viejo Fujisawa frunció el ceño, dispuesto a reclamar que eso no impedía que retrasaran el desayuno, pero se retractó al contemplar de lejos a la jovencita lavar los platos en la cocina, con su apariencia débil de siempre.

 Para un pueblo como Tomoeda, al sur de Tokio y más alejado que cualquiera otra ciudad, era una suerte que la pensión contara con cinco clientes. El maestro Fujisawa daba clases de Matemáticas en la pequeña escuelita y estaba hacía unos años al igual que la doctora Mina, quien atendía en una improvisada clínica, la única en Tomoeda; y se sumaban la señora Uchida y sus dos hijos, quienes habían llegado huyendo por problemas económicos de Sendai y pretendían asentarse con una sastrería. 

—Buenos días, Sakura– saludó una voz cantora entrando a la pequeña cocina— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Buenos días, Ken– rió la chica, sin dejar sus labores. 

El joven entró, deteniéndose junto a ella.

—¿Qué preparaste para desayunar?– le preguntó al oído, haciendo que la chica ganara un leve rubor en las mejillas. Ken lograba apenarla con sus continuas maneras de chico conquistador. 

—Croquetas de carne y arroz– respondió Sakura, alejándose un poco. 

—Mmh, qué bien, es mi plato favorito– Uchida siguió acercándose con disimulo, dejando escapar una risita al ver que la Sakura lo ignoraba— ¡Oh, vamos Sakura! ¿Por qué no admites que te gusto?

Ésa era precisamente la parte que no le agradaba de Ken. Era un chico bromista, caballero, pero presumido y un Don Juan de primera categoría. Nunca se sabía si hablaba en serio o sólo la molestaba para luego echarle en cara que era "irresistible" para cualquier chica. Y tenía una interminable lista...

—Toma, aquí tienes y puedes irte a comer– dijo ella como repuesta, dejándole el plato en sus manos. 

—Bueno, sé que no podrás pasar tanto tiempo sin mí– se burló Uchida, guiñándole el ojo y saliendo con una sonrisita victoriosa.

"_Es un fanfarrón_" –pensó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. 

Siguió con sus quehaceres en la cocina, para luego dirigirse a asear el resto de la pensión. No era un lugar muy grande a pesar de sus dos pisos y sus ocho habitaciones. 

Desde pequeña, había ayudado a su madre con el mantenimiento, y antes a su padre. Fujitaka Kinomoto había sido un gran maestro de Historia en la escuela que él mismo creó. Al nacer Sakura supo que "algo" faltaba en la ciudad, y eso era un lugar donde los niños aprendieran. Lo que empezó como algo pequeño, terminó siendo un acogedor centro donde todos los niños del pueblo asistían. 

—"_Lástima que papá no pueda disfrutarlo..."–_ suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. La obra había sido concluida gracias al señor Clow, quien luego de que su padre muriera se encargó de arreglar y ampliar la escuela. Clow era un gran hombre para Sakura. Estuvo a su lado desde los cuatro años, cuando su padre falleció en un inexplicable accidente en la construcción de una nueva sala de la primaria. 

—Ya llegué– escuchó que decía la dulce voz de su madre, la que caminaba con lentitud cargada de numerosos paquetes.

—¡Espera, mamá! Deja que te ayude– se apresuró a decir la chica, tomando alguna de las cosas.

Nadeshiko sólo sonrió, repitiéndole como tantas veces que no realizara grandes esfuerzos.

—Hice el desayuno, y ahora voy a limpiar un poco– Sakura se dispuso a tomar la escoba, pero su madre la detuvo con su mano— Pero...

—Sin peros, hija, no quiero que hagas mucha actividad. La doctora Okazaki te recomendó descanso– le recordó su madre, acariciándole con ternura el cabello. Su hija dejó escapar un gruñido. 

Le costó trabajo convencerla de que era mejor que continuara lavando los platos, cosa que no exigía tanto esfuerzo físico. Además, Nadeshiko aún se consideraba joven y con energías para mantener todo el lugar en orden, y sobraban para ser directora de la primaria.  Era una mujer muy joven y hermosa, con los mismos ojos verde intenso de Sakura. Desde que su esposo Fujitaka había muerto, no era la misma; a menudo se sentía sola, desprotegida, necesitada de poder sentir a su lado la fuerza y la alegría que irradiaba el único hombre del cual se había enamorado... Por que era el primero y el último. 

Mujeres como la doctora Okazaki, le repetían cuantas veces fuera necesario que necesitaba encontrar a otro, alguien que la cuidase a ella y a su hija enferma. Cada vez que Sakura sufría alguna recaída, la idea se iba siendo más cercana. 

—¡Yo voy!– Sakura salió caminando rápido ante el repique del timbre. 

—Muy buenos días– se escuchó la voz ronca de Clow, quien siempre se oía animoso al entrar a la hospedería.

—Buenos días, señor Clow– saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. Le invitó a pasar con una seña, también al silencioso Yue, quien ni siquiera la miró, y siguió casi pisándole los talones a su jefe.

En el comedor, los cinco residentes le miraron algo incómodos. Si bien a ellos no les sacaban el dinero como a los pobres campesinos y comerciantes, conocían muy bien de aquéllas situaciones, formándose una muy mala imagen del "Señor de Tomoeda" 

El recién llegado les saludó con una forzada sonrisa, para luego desviar su atención a la joven.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?– preguntó, mientras entregaba a Yue su chaqueta. 

—En la cocina, la llamaré de inmediato.

Muy pronto apareció Sakura, casi corriendo con su madre de la mano. 

—Aquí está– anunció sonriendo.

Clow se acercó a la mujer, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

—Extrañaba mucho verla, Nadeshiko. 

Ella sonrió por cortesía, dándole un gracias.

Caminaron a la sala, quedando Yue y Sakura en medio del comedor, y los otros que miraban con desconfianza el mano derecha de Read. 

—¿Quiere sentarse señor?– preguntó Sakura tímidamente, indicándole una de las sillas de la mesa. 

El rostro inexpresivo de él se volvió a la chiquilla, mirándole con algo de recelo. Siempre cuidaba no acercarse mucho después de que Clow le contara que era demasiado enfermiza. "Puede ser contagioso", pensaba Yue algo alarmado. 

Al ver que él se negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, la niña de ojos verdes le sonrió.

—¿No quiere algún jugo, o agua?

Yue le miró algo molesto, pero la sonrisa de ella no desapareció.

—No– respondió, alejándose hacia la puerta, y quedándose detenido a un lado de ella. 

La doctora Mina se levantó de la mesa cargando su plato, invitando a la muchacha a la cocina.  

—Deja de mirar a ese hombre...  Es demasiado frío para alguien tan dulce como tú–le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella misma lavaba sus utensilios. Sakura asintió, ocultando su decepción con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de que la doctora parecía tener mucha razón, le era difícil dejar de imaginar a Yue como "el hombre de sus sueños".; era tan guapo, y su actitud tan hombría... Sobretodo cuando montaba el caballo y vigilaba que todo machara bien en el pueblo. (o eso creía, ya que  lo que en reliad hacía era cobrar a los habitantes)  No era la única., y siempre lograba excusarse con eso cuando Okazaki le recordaba las diferencias de ambos.

Pero no sólo intentaba aconsejar a Sakura, sino a Nadeshiko. 

La señora Uchida también opinaba que Clow no era de fiar. Ambas repetían con disimulados comentarios que ése hombre no lucía tan confiable., y que dudaban de sus buenas intenciones con la viuda de Kinomoto. 

—Mereces alguien mejor... Hay tantos hombres en el mundo que no sean el tal Yue. Claro que de los buenos quedan pocos, pero no es imposible encontrarlos, ya verás...–la doctora guardó silencio y giró a verla. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó— Sakura...

—¿Eh? ¿Sí?–volteó rápidamente, apartándose de la puerta. Todo el rto no había dejado de "espiar" al joven Yue y ni se había percatado que le hablaban. 

Mina movió ligeramente la cabeza, pidiéndole que mejor buscara los otros platos, que ella le ayudaría a lavar. 

                                               * * * * * * * * * *

Los llantos fueron cesando lentamente. 

No supo si era mejor, ya no le molestaba que ellas llorasen, era lo correcto. Sin embargo, él no podía. El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a dolerle. Sintió las miradas clavadas en su nuca... Depositó con suavidad la rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano, perdido entre el delicioso color de la tierra, y su embriagador aroma a humedad que tomaba cuando recibía lluvia. 

Recordó que había pasado por esto antes... Hace años, en un día lluvioso muy similar. En ese entonces no sabía muy bien qué significaba la muerte. Su padre había enfermado gravemente y lo vio consumirse lentamente en su cama, preso de continuas fiebres, alucinando... En el momento no supo reaccionar, casi como ahora, se quedó junto a su tumba todo la tarde bajo la lluvia. Llegó a casa empapado, y sin ninguna lágrima. Quizás era porque la vida lo había vuelto demasiado indiferente, como fuera no entendía lo que significaba no ver más a su padre, no escuchar su voz grave, no admirarlo dibujar, no aprender de sus palabras. 

Ahora lo comprendía. Ahora que los había perdido a ambos se sentía perdido, sin saber qué paso seguir... ¡Había tantos planes! Iba a trabajar y llevar  a su madre a otro hogar, pensaba estar con ella y no abandonarla nunca. Pero no pensó que ella moriría de esa manera, y no se perdonaba el no haber podido evitarlo.

De sus cuatro hermanas, sólo dos habían llegado al entierro. Feimei y Fanren estaban fuera del país, preocupadas en sus cosas. A ellas pareció no dolerles tanto... ¡ellas tenían más familia: un esposo e hijos!... ¿y él? Él ya no tenía nada.

—Vamos hermano.

Las mujeres dieron la vuelta, alejándose en un gran paraguas negro que las cubría a ambas. Vestían gruesos abrigos y guantes, cosa que no era suficiente porque se rodeaban con sus propios brazos intentando darse más calor. 

Shaoran contempló la tumba una vez más, antes de alejarse murmurando: Van a pagar lo que le hicieron, madre...

—¿Chocolate?– su ofrecimiento pasó desapercibido. Shiefa frunció el ceño y miró detenidamente a su hermano menor. —¿No quieres?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Shaoran. Si quieres puedo llevarte a mi casa y vives con nosotros... Le simpatizas a tus sobrinos– dijo Feimei, bebiendo del chocolate caliente que acababan de servirle. 

Imaginó su vida en la casa de su hermana, vestido con ropa de marca, sentado en una mesa infinita junto con el "hombre bestia" que tenía por marido. Era un hombronazo de cuerpo robusto y facciones rudas, que lucía grotesco frente a la figura delgada de Feimei.

No... Definitivamente eso no le agradaba; prefería seguir en la ciudad pequeña donde vivían, alejados del barullo y donde él aprendía de uno de los contadores, quien a menudo le pedía ayuda en sus asuntos. 

—Te ofrecería mi casa, pero no es muy grande... Apenas caemos los veinte– Shiefa sonrió ligeramente al recordar la enorme cantidad de sirvientes que habían, sumando a sus hijos y sus suegros.

Las cuatro hermanas Li habían corrido suerte de encontrar cuatro esposos de buen linaje, con grandes ingresos económicos. En el caso de Fuutie ésta había heredado una fortuna al cuidar de una solitaria ancianita, quien no encontró nada mejor que repartirle la mitad de su herencia a la joven que tanto le hacía reír; y cuán fue su suerte al toparse con un hombre igual de rico, formar una familia de dos hijos, y vivir cómodamente en una mansión que parecía más bien un castillo medieval. 

Y él, el menor, siempre corriendo la mala suerte de estar solo, trabajar para poder demostrar que no era un holgazán, planear un futuro igual de agradable con su madre... 

—Hermanito, no estés triste, nosotras no preocuparemos de ti– Fuutie extendió su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero lo único que logró fue desordenar su cabello mojado. 

Sus hermanas parecieron comprenderle. Ninguna lo detuvo cuando dijo que iría a su habitación. 

—¿Qué haremos con él?

Fuutie contempló a su hermana, mientras golpeaba con las uñas su taza de chocolate. Los ojos huidizos le hicieron comprender que ella tampoco estaba en condiciones de ocuparse del hijo menor. 

—¿Fuutie?–le llamó Shiefa, al ver que ésta había quedado pensativa. 

—No lo sé.

—_"Pude haberlo evitado... ¡Si sólo hubiera aceptado! ¡Maldición!"–_se dejó caer en la cama, tapando su cabeza con una almohada. Parecía sentir la voz de su madre ofreciéndole un poco de pastel, y él negándose diciéndole que ella podía comérselo... ¡Si hubiera aceptado le habría salvado la vida! 

Apretó su mandíbula. Los ojos comenzaron a nublársele, y el nudo en su garganta comenzó a ceder... lentamente... Era la primera vez que lloraba. En sus veinte años de vida jamás se había sentido tan poco, tan estúpido y detestable. Había perdido a sus padres, y había quedado solo. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de sus hermanas, pero sabía que sólo sería un estorbo para ellas; se inmiscuiría en una casa extraña, donde él no era parte de la familia.  

Pasó sus dedos por la mejilla, retirando las cálidas muestras de lo que sentía en ese momento. El corazón le latía con prisa, y tenía la sensación de esperar algo... Esa sensación que uno siente cuando algo está por comenzar, o por acabar. 

Se sentó en la punta de la cama, con la vista perdida en el suelo. Los últimos hechos de estos días pasaban a prisa en su cabeza, impidiéndole razonar bien... Tenía algo que hacer.

—Encontrar al culpable...–se respondió, en un susurro. Las manos le temblaron, y otra serie de latidos descontrolados le hicieron ver que era cierto. 

Su madre era una mujer buena. No era afectiva, más bien fría y seria, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Desde que su padre había muerto había dejado de ser muy comunicativa, se encerraba en su casa a leer libros, coser, cocinar, limpiar; cualquier cosa que la mantuviera ocupada le hacía sentir mejor. 

¿Qué enemigos podía tener una mujer que había vivido humildemente? Una mujer viuda que tenía cuatro hijas y un hijo a quienes mantener, y trabaja honradamente preparando comida, o lavando ropa de gente adinerada. ¿Para qué iban a envenenarla? ¿Por qué querrían verla muerta? 

—Madre...– balbuceó el joven, sintiendo que otra lagrima volvía a descender hasta perderse en las comisura de sus labios. 

La lluvia iba calmando poco a poco. Las última gotas se fueron a estrellar en la ventana, deslizándose con gracia hasta desaparecer con un pequeño "tip". Shaoran abrió los ojos, en el momento que el rostro de un hombre con anteojos se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. 

—"¿_Clow_?"– se sorprendió de pensarlo. ¿Por qué recordaba a ese hombre? Se levantó de un salto, comenzando a dar vueltas en círculos. 

Conocía muy poco de Clow. Si había algo que recordaba era la desconfianza que le tenía, y que siempre supo demostrar con su conocida apatía a quienes no le daban espina. Sus visitas eran contadas,  y eran por el tema de las tierras que pertenecían a su padre, quien no había alcanzado a administrarlas. Ieran no era buena en eso de los negocios, así que optó por venderle al extraño abogado, que debió insistir por varios años. 

¿Y eso qué?... Clow tenía sus tierras, las había comprado, y aunque no le gustara había sido limpiamente. Él no tenía motivos por los cuales envenenarla. 

La mesita de noche crujió ante la patada que recibió de parte del chico. Frustrado, apenado, con la culpabilidad cargando en sus hombros, se lanzó nuevamente a la cama, ahogando allí las maldiciones necesarias. 

—Ya... No te atormentes, todo pasará.

Esa voz... Esa voz era de su madre. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Se conformó con sentir su mano acariciar su rostro, y su voz quieta que decía su nombre. 

—Perdóname, mamá– susurró, cuando el sueño ya lo tenía vencido.

Fuutie sonrió tiernamente, mirando a su hermana. Apartó su mano del rostro de Shaoran, y ambas le extendieron una cobija hasta sus hombros.

—¿Quién crees que pudo hacerlo?–preguntó Shiefa, cuando habían salido de la habitación. 

No habían tratado el tema  por reserva a su hermano, para que no volviera a sentirse culpable. Fuutie movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No quiero pensar mal, pero...

—¿Tienes un sospechoso?–interrumpió su hermana. Se miraron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que parecieron comprender que pensaban lo mismo— El único extraño con el que trató mamá fue ése abogado que compró las tierras de Tomoeda.

—Sí, pero piensa que él ya le había cancelado todo el dinero y las tierras ya estaban a su nombre.

—Pudo haber algo... No lo sé, Clow nunca me dio confianza y se notaba que jugaba sucio– dijo Shiefa, cruzando los brazos— Y si no es Clow ya no tengo otro sospechoso. 

Shaoran comenzó a moverse inquieto en la cama. Su madre aparecía en su sueño, alta, vestida con un hermoso traje blanquísimo, y una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios. 

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Shaoran?

Él volteaba a buscar a la persona que hablaba, por su  voz pudo deducir que era una mujer, pero no encontraba nada, excepto una luz brillante que no le permitía ver bien a quien pertenecía. 

—Quiero encontrar al que mató a mi madre– respondió agitado. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro. La luz se iba, y la voz también.

—Ése es tu deseo... Yo estaré aquí para cumplirlo...

Lanzó un grito, mientras aleteaba con los brazos. Con su mano buscó la cobija, y se secó el rostro mojado. A su lado Shiefa y Fuutie sonreían.

—Qué mejor que un despertar como en los viejos tiempos–rió Fuutie, quien sujetaba una jarra llena de agua. —Buenos días, hermanito–saludó cuando notó que el chico le miraba molesto.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? No entendíamos qué querías decir– Shiefa se sentó a su lado. El chico le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estaba hablando...?

—Sí, hace mucho– contestó Fuutie, dejando de reír. De seguro su hermano había soñado con su mamá. Ellos tenían un vínculo muy fuerte, y era de esperar que él no olvidara lo sucedido. 

—No lo recuerdo– murmuró Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros— Si no hubiera despertado de esa manera, posiblemente sí– agregó, mirando de reojo a Fuutie. 

—Oh, vamos, intentaba animarte– gruñó la aludida, levantándose con una sonrisa—¿Qué quieres de desayuno? Tu hermanita Fuutie va a cocinarte algo muy rico. 

—¡Si lo cocinas tú lo dudo!– exclamó Shiefa, lanzando un suspiro. 

—¡Hey, yo cocino bien!

—Sí, claro que sí...

—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir? 

—Nada, Fuutie– Shiefa tomó a su hermano de la mano, y lo sacó de la habitación, con una ofendida hermana tirando humos por las orejas.

—¡Yo cocino bien!

Shaoran quedó solo en la mesa. Sus hermanas discutían en la cocina por la salsa; según Fuutie su comida no necesitaba, según Shiefa era la única manera de engañar el paladar.

Las cuatro Li siempre discutían cuando pequeñas, y siempre terminaban más unidas. Habían descubierto que las cuatro juntas podían hacer un buen equipo. 

"Ése es tu deseo... Yo estaré aquí para cumplirlo"

El chico sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago. Ésas palabras... se le hacían familiares. Caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió distraído. Hoy hacía un lindo día. Del duraznero que había fuera de la casa, caían las últimas gotas de rocío. El viento soplaba cálido, y parecía más agradable que nunca. El cielo estaba casi despejado,de no ser por unas nubes blancas lejanas, que parecían copos de nieve lanzados en un descuido al lienzo azulísimo. 

—¡Luce horrible! ¡Te dije que no le pusieras salsa!

—Oh, vamos, quedará mucho mejor.

—Puaj, yo no comeré.

—Te mueres de hambre. ¡Shaoran, los ravioles con salsa sureña están listos!– Fuutie corrió alegre hasta la mesa. Su hermano que estaba en la ventana, había volteado.—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Basta ver tus ravioles– comentó Shiefa, sentándose malhumorada. El estómago comenzaba a rugirle, y tendría que comer si quería dejar de oír los reclamos.

Pero no era por los ravioles. Shaoran se había detenido ante la mención de la "salsa sureña"... Algo tenía que recordar de eso, que se sintió envuelto en una sensación extraña de preocupación. Sacudió su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"_Debe ser mi imaginación_"–pensó, sentándose junto a sus hermanas. —"_Salsa sureña_..."– contempló el plato, la conocida especialidad de su hermana. Ahora que su madre no estaba tendría que conformarse con probar otros platos. 

—Los ravioles quedan mejor sin salsa– siguió opinando Shiefa, que comía aparentemente de pocas ganas.

—Oye, ésta receta es muy antigua... Según sé es del sur de Japón, y nació hace muchos años...

—El sur de Japón...–repitió Shaoran. Eso era lo que tenía que recordar: Clow, y las tierras que su madre le había vendido. 

"Ése es tu deseo... Yo estaré aquí para cumplirlo"

Su madre... Clow... 

—¡Tengo que ir a Tomoeda!– exclamó de súbito, levantándose inquieto. 

Sus hermanas le miraron sin comprender, entre sorprendidas y asustadas.

—¿A Tomoeda? ¿Qué estás diciendo?– preguntó Shiefa.

Fuutie también hizo la misma pregunta, pero no tuvo respuesta, Shaoran había quedado exaltado mirando hacia todos lados. 

—Yo... no sé... Tengo que ir a buscarlo– dijo atropelladamente. Su cabeza era un atado de ideas que no podía entender.. sobretodo esa voz hermosa que volvía a repetir sobre su deseo... y que estaría "ahí" para cumplirlo.  

Caminó a su habitación, sacando una vieja maleta y guardando en ella un poco de su ropa. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero una corazonada le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Y ésa voz le hacía confiar en que todo saldría bien.

—Quiero encontrar al culpable... Voy a encontrarlo.

* * * * * * *

**Notas de Gaba!** : Holaaa gente ^^ Wenis, hace mucho andaba con la idea y no podía ignorarla! XD toy peor k Shaoran y las "voces" en mi cabecita me convencieron de k tenía k escribirla =P Mmmh... no sé k más agregar ^^ sólo k espero sus comentarios. 

Y nos vemos! ^x^


	2. Primer día

**2.- Primer día. **

****

Dio una pequeña exclamación y soltó el bordado. Una fina y delgada línea carmín brotó desde la punta de su dedo, y ella siguió su recorrido con mirada inexpresiva hasta que se perdió por las manga de su vestido.

Se levantó vencida, sabiendo que no podía intentar seguir con eso; estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía concentrarse.

Era normal sentirse sola en esa enorme mansión, de aspecto fúnebre. Las pinturas y objetos costosos, (incluyendo los antiguos jarrones chinos, las gárgolas y la enorme pileta del jardín) no lograban disimular la sensación fría que producía al penetrar en ella.

Y eso que había pasado gran parte de su vida en la casa de Clow; vida que le parecía tan... ¿infeliz? Sí, podría decirse que sí. Se sentía tan pequeña ante las enormes paredes de concreto; bajo esas lejanas lámparas que se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

Se paseó unos instantes en la sala. Repasó las tantas fotografías que lucían colgadas en la pared cercana a la ventana. En ellas habían tantos rostros desconocidos; hombres de gesto frío y serio, casi como su tío, acompañados de hermosas damas, pero que también lucían tan artificiales en su sonreír.

—¿En qué pierdes tu tiempo ahora?

Era su madre, con sus acostumbradas maneras de saludar. Entró cargando unos cuantos paquetes, que supuso eran hilos para los bordados. Tenían que tener alguna forma de matar el tiempo, y qué mejor con labores típicas de señorita de la "alta sociedad"; obras de beneficencias, trabajos manuales, paseos con otras damas.... Ser señorita no era nada fácil.

—¿Y mi hermano?– preguntó la mujer, sentándose en una delicada silla color grana, siempre usada por Clow.

La jovencita no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el entrecejo.

—Lo vi salir– después agregó con un tono algo pícaro— Una de esas salidas que acostumbra.

—¡Tomoyo! No insinúes...– le recriminó su madre.

—Pero mamá, el tío ya es adulto, si tiene un romance no debería incomod...

—¡Basta! ¡Ten un poco de respeto! – interrumpió Sonomi, quien odiaba las libertades que solía adquirir su única hija. En ese aspecto, Tomoyo no parecía una señorita.

Se sentó en otra de las sillas, con la mirada baja. Tuvo que comenzar a pensar en otras cosas para evitar volver a reírse. La idea de que su tío tuviera un romance no le parecía "monstruosa" como a su madre. El tío no podía estar toda su vida solo, ¿porqué no compartirla con alguna buena mujer?. Pero claro, en la "alta sociedad" era muy mal visto que un romance se llevara a cabo a escondidas, sin previo aviso a los demás.

—Buenas tardes– Clow apareció por la puerta principal, con una de esas expresiones que lo hacían parecer contento; los labios ligeramente torcidos, y la manera tranquila que lograba otorgarle sus reuniones con Nadeshiko.

Sonomi miraba de reojo a Yue, quien se había retirado con el abrigo de su señor. Debió levantarse de la silla donde cómodamente estaba ubicada, y comenzó a avanzar a los ventanales con paso marcado.

—¿Dónde estabas, hermano?– quiso saber, aparentando despreocupación.

Tomoyo contuvo una carcajada, difícil misión al ver la expresión misteriosa y burlona en su tío.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa saber dónde estoy? Soy un adulto que sale cuando quiere– respondió, apoyando los codos en los lados de la silla.

—Tus salidas no me preocupan... Pero sí quiero saber con quién estás.

—Yue siempre me sigue los pasos...

—Aparte de Yue, hermano– le interrumpió la mujer, con brusquedad.— No me gusta que me ocultes cosas.

Clow comenzó a reír silenciosamente, meneando la cabeza como queriendo decir: no esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—Muy bien, si quieres saberlo tengo un "amorío" que visito a menudo. Esto desde hace tiempo. Es una mujer muy hermosa, demasiado.... Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella y me casaré pronto– habló con total desplante.

Tanto su sobrina como su tía tenían la boca entreabierta.

—¿Y cuándo nos la presentarás?

Clow miró a Tomoyo, sonriendo levemente.

—Muy pronto– se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación. Pero se detuvo a mitad del camino volteando a mirar a su hermana— No intentes averiguar entre tus amigas, Sonomi... No es nadie que conozcas.

La mujer masculló un par de cosas sobre la sociedad, y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca de desagrado. Quizás con qué extraña se estaba metiendo su hermano. Si sus amigas no la conocían, podía ser una cualquiera que quería valerse del dinero. No iba a permitir que alguien le quitara su parte de las ganancias; por algo vivía en tan vulgar pueblo: para poder disfrutar de ésas riquezas.

En ese momento, entró el sigiloso Yue, desplazando su alta figura por un rincón. Tomoyo le miró con disimulo, mientras volvía a sentir ese temor que le provocaban ambos.

_—"¿A qué estorbo se referiría?"–_pensó. Clow tenía la mala manera de considerar a medio mundo un "estorbo". —_"Era una mujer... La envenenaron"_

—Tomoyo– la llamó su madre con severidad. La mirada distraída de la muchacha pareció molestar aún más a Sonomi— Espero que no sigas el ejemplo de mi hermano. Es una vergüenza... Un maleducado.

La chica asintió, intentando darle la razón. Vivía oyendo los reclamos de mamá contra el tío, muchas veces discusiones en las que se enfrascaban, pero no había caso; su madre no saldría tan fácilmente de ése_ palacio_ donde vivían. Los bienes de Clow superaban con creces los suyos, y después de una fuerte discusión volvía con fingido arrepentimiento, dispuesta a olvidar y a seguir conviviendo en paz. Si es que podía haber paz en esa casa...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» - ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Nueve kilómetros separaban Gakuin, de Tomoeda. Las diferencias entre ambas eran notorias; Gakuin era gobernado por una familia de clase alta, que generación a generación daban una buena administración a la ciudad. Ésta surgía cada año. Los pobladores no podían estar más contentos teniendo como guía a una de las hijas de Kinobo, el viejo gobernador de dicho lugar.

El tren se detuvo en la estación, donde descendió una gran cantidad de pasajeros. Era algo molesto intentar avanzar entre todo ese tumulto, pero pudo sobrepasarlo y llegar a la salida para respirar un poco de aire puro.

Le tomó casi una hora llegar hasta Tomoeda. Fue deteniéndose varias veces en el camino, no por cansancio, sino porque se preguntaba adónde iba a llegar con esto; ¿y si no podía demostrar que Clow era culpable? ¿y si en el peor de los casos Clow no tenía nada que ver? Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que sí? ¿Por qué era el único de quien sospechaba?

Siguió caminando por el sendero, donde el viento de vez en cuando levantaba una suave cortina de tierra. Alrededor todo era valles verdes repletos de árboles. Cuando al fin llegó al final, pudo ver bajo sus pies un pequeño conjunto de casas; Tomoeda no superaría las mil o dos mil personas.

Ya no podía retroceder. Shaoran siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las primeras calles, contemplar las primeras casas, y las primeras personas. Todo el mundo vestía con tanta sencillez, que ya no le preocupó cargar una maleta estropeada y no vestir de traje, como sucedía en el centro de Shakkei, o en Gakuin.

Iba distraído, contemplando cada lugar, cuando algo, como una varilla de madera le interrumpió el paso, dándole de lleno en las costillas.

—¿Uh?– Li pestañó un par de veces. Se trataba de un simple anciano que quizás, por evitar un choque, interpuso su bastón. —Lo siento, señor– se excusó el chico, tocándose al costado. Se dispuso a cruzar la calle, donde había alcanzado a divisar una panadería, pero el viejo había cazado su mano con el mango del bastón y lo jaló con bastante fuerza.

¿Tenía que defenderse de un ancianito? Él pobre lucía bastante delgado y viejo, aunque le entraron dudas cuando llegó arrastrado hasta la habitación de una casa que estaba en penumbras. El viejo lo soltó.

—Bienvenido a Tomoeda, hijo– le saludó, como si se conocieran de hace mucho. Apretó su mano cordialmente, y acto seguido encendió unas velas... Todo tan rápido que pareció magia.— Siéntate, debes estar cansado.

El chico obedeció, no perdiendo detalle a su alrededor. La habitación era sumamente extraña; diversos objetos colgaban de cada lugar, puestos sin orden y muchos de ellos repletos de polvo. Una manta, numerosos colgantes, y cosas que no pudo encontrarles forma, estaban por doquier. El viejo, igual de extraño, sonreía con descuido y encendía algo parecido a una pipa.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí– dijo el anciano, aspirando un poco de tabaco. El humo espeso inundó el ambiente. Shaoran comenzó a sentir náuseas.

—Ehm... Cof, cof, ¿quién es usted?– su voz sonó extraña, conteniendo la respiración. Ya ni distinguía al viejo entre toda esa neblina, además que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente ante el ardor.

—¿Importa eso? Yo tampoco sé quién eres.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me hace pasar a su casa?

—Oh, vamos, ¿hay algo que pienses robar? – el viejo rió un poco— Soy un pobre viejo, no tengo dinero, apenas y tengo que comer.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?– preguntó, levantándose del lugar con ayuda de su bastón.

—Bien– respondió Li, alegrándose que el anciano dejara la pipa. Ahora sí pudo examinar bien al hombrecito que se paseaba ante sus ojos: mirada despierta, rostro curtido y arrugado. Vestía una vieja y raída túnica oscura. La verdad su aspecto parecía deplorable, pero por alguna inexplicaba razón imponía respeto.

El hombre se dirigió hacia una puerta cerrada, la cual se abrió repentinamente permitiéndole entrar.

Shaoran se incorporó asustado, mientras balbuceaba incrédulo: ¿Có-Cómo lo hizo?

Luego regresó donde el joven, estirándole una taza de té y una bandeja de pequeños bollos de arroz.

Si bien esto era extraño, no pudo negar la comida, que no consumía desde ayer. Cuando se acabó tres bocadillos contempló al viejo, quien todo ese rato le miraba atentamente.

—Mmh... ¿Usted...?

—No, no quiero hijo, cómelo todo. Debes reponer energías– siguió observándole, como dudando en preguntar. Finalmente, su rostro se volvió extremadamente serio—¿A qué vienes a Tomoeda?

No estaba claro, ni siquiera para él. Nuevamente le invadió la nostalgia al recordar a mamá, y a toda una vida que dejaba atrás. Venía a hacer lo que pensaba justo, y que no sabía la manera de cobrarlo.

—A buscar trabajo– se le ocurrió decir, ocultando su mirada mientras bebía el té.

A él no se le podía mentir, cualquiera en Tomoeda lo sabía. Pero aceptó la respuesta del joven con una sonrisa. Ya habría tiempo de explicar ciertos detalles...

—¡Señor Kyoshi!

Shaoran prestó atención a esa voz. Llamaron una segunda vez, e inconscientemente se levantó de su lugar.

¿Por qué?, no supo muy bien la razón, pero esa voz... ¿Por qué conocía esa voz?

_—"¿Será mi imaginación?"_

—Regreso enseguida– el viejo caminó hasta otra puerta que estaba a su izquierda, por donde habían entrado. Desde ahí no volvió aparecer en unos cuantos minutos.

—Es usted muy amable señorita Sakura– sonreía Kyoshi, sosteniendo un pequeño plato en la entrada de la puerta— Siempre recuerda a este pobre anciano.

—No diga eso, señor Kyoshi. Usted es muy bueno conmigo, también con mamá. Y ella me ha contado que con mi padre también eran buenos amigos.

El viejo asintió, simulando una sonrisa. Fujitaka, el pobre Fujitaka... tanto que había aconsejado a ese hombre, y terminó de manera lamentable. Fueron tantas visitas en que el maestro le confiaba sus inquietudes, sus sospechas. Guardaba tantos secretos de Kinomoto... Y el de su única hija era el más importante de todos.

—¿Señor Kyoshi?– le llamó la jovencita, al verlo tan distraído.

—Lo siento... Ya sabes, es mi vejez– el ancianito río. Luego se excusó diciendo que estaba ocupado, y volvió a agradecer su gesto diciendo:— Es usted un verdadero ángel...

Sakura se encogió de hombros, algo apenada, y desapareció calle abajo cargando una bolsa de encargos.

—Es un ángel– volvió a repetir, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Abuelo, se encuentra bien?– Li estaba a su lado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Kyoshi siguió contemplando a la pequeña Sakura, hasta que su delgada silueta desapareció en la lejanía. Miró al extraño, sonrió y depositó una mano en su hombro.—¿Está bien? –volvió a cuestionar él.

—Escucha, hijo... Confiaré en ti; no sólo yo... todo el pueblo, y mi buen amigo Fujitaka confía en ti– le dio un par de palmadas, y sonrió. —Ahora ve a buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Mi casa es pequeña. No te agradaría saber que me vienen a visitar almas en pena— dijo algo burlón.

El anciano volvía a entrar, hasta que Li lo detuvo preguntando:

—¿A qué se refiere con "confiar en mí"?

Pero Kyoshi no dio respuesta, cerrando la puerta en un ruido sordo.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza, como si lo que hubiera pasado y oído fuera parte de algún sueño extraño. Tomó su maleta y se dispuso a recorrer las calles hasta dar con un lugar para dormir; ya estaba atardeciendo en el pequeño pueblo.

_—"Al menos es más tranquilo que Shakkei" –_pensó, cuando oyó el repicar de una campana. Hubo un leve temblor en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza a su izquierda, donde una estampida de niños corría hacia él. —¡Aaah! –se hizo a un lado justo en el momento en que los diablillos se acercaron. Todos provenían de la primaria, desde donde una muchachita de cabello negro los despedía con una seña.

Cruzaron la calle todos en manada y luego se dispersaron.

Li sonrió, mientras daba un breve suspiro. Aunque había olvidado que estaba en medio de la calle...

—¡Apártese del camino!– vociferó un hombre, quien tocó insistentemente la bocina de su flamante automóvil negro.

Otra cabeza se asomó por uno de los vidrios de atrás.

—¿Qué no oye a mi asistente? ¡Apártese, tengo prisa!– el hombre no quitó su rostro frío, y aunque su voz no fue tan golpeada como la del de cabello plateado, sí fue más peligrosa.

Se apartó, y el hombre de anteojos subió su vidrio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ése tipo debía ser muy poderoso, porque hasta ahora era el único vehículo que veía en todo el pueblo. Como fuera no tenía el derecho de tratarlo así; de mirarle con tanto desprecio, y ordenarle a gritos que se corriera como si fuera un verdadero estorbo.

—¿Quién se cree que es?– murmuró entre dientes.

—El señor Clow. El dueño de todo esto– contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

¿Ése era Clow? ¿Había tenido al asesino de su madre tan cerca...? Shaoran sintió la sangre arder en todo el cuerpo. Cómo no reconocer la misma actitud altiva en el abogado que fue a visitarlos hacía años.

—Será mejor que le guardes respeto, si no quieres meterte en problemas– la muchacha que le había hablado se calzó un sombrero que combinaba con el violeta de su vestido, y de sus ojos. —Se nota que eres forastero... Pero aquí todos son iguales ante él.

La chica se alejó por el camino que habían tomado los niños. Algunos que continuaban en la esquina la despidieron gritando: ¡Adiós, maestra Tomoyo!

_—"Sé que él lo hizo... Él la mat_ miró hacia el automóvil, pero ya había desaparecido hace mucho. Siguió caminando, con la misma sensación amarga que le provocaba pensar en esa situación: su madre, y el culpable de su muerte.

Ya había llegado hasta aquí, no era tiempo para retractarse. No importaba que tanto poder tuviera ese hombre, ni lo poco y nada que tenía él; sólo quería justicia y la haría como fuera.

¿Imaginarían sus hermanas que había llegado a salvo? Porque no estaban muy confiadas cuando hubo abandonado la casa rumbo a la estación de trenes. Quizás querrían creer que estaba bien, aunque dudaban de él. No era agradable ser el menor, mucho menos de cuatro hermanas que quieren manejar tu existencia. Desde pequeño recordaba a Shiefa prohibiéndole subir a los árboles porque era peligroso, a Feimei regañándole cuando jugaba con bichitos de jardín, a Fuutie cuando intentaba cocinar algo, y a Fanren las veces en que se ensuciaba la ropa por jugar en la tierra. De su madre nunca recibió regaños, pero sí miradas feas que lo hacían ponerse a temblar de susto. Ésa técnica sí que funcionaba mejor que la peor sarta de palabrotas.

El que nunca le regañó fue su padre. De él sólo recibía gratas enseñanzas; su padre solía ser muy callado, y algo solitario, pero siempre conseguía poder pasar algunos ratos en su compañía, prometiéndole guardar silencio y no molestarlo. Adoraba verlo dibujar. Esos momentos en lo más alto de un monte, o en el techo de casa, eran los recuerdos más nítidos de su niñez. Su padre fue un gran pintor, el mejor de todos.

—"_Una pensión..."–_se detuvo ante una bonita casa, leyendo el cartel. Buscó en sus bolsillos sacando un poco de dinero. Aún no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría. ¿Alcanzarían sus ahorros como para quedarse hasta terminar con el asunto?

No pudo pensar más. La puerta se abrió, y una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos cenizas se presentó ante sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes– ella sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Li hizo lo mismo, algo turbado. —Pase, por favor.

La mujer se apartó, dejándole el camino libre para entrar a la estancia.

—¿Busca una habitación? –el chico asintió— Bien, lo guiaré arriba. ¿Es usted de afuera? Disculpe, pero esas cosas se notan. Tomoeda es tan pequeño que todos nos conocemos– la mujer rió un poco. Shaoran iba observándole, mientras subían las escaleras. —No estamos acostumbrados a recibir muchos extranjeros... ¿de dónde es usted?

—De... Shakkei– los ojos de la mujer le miraron para luego volver a sonreír. No supo porqué, pero esos ojos verdes le producían una sensación extraña... ¿Los había visto antes?

No.. otra vez con lo mismo. Seguramente el humo de la pipa del abuelo le había afectado la cabeza.

—Oh, Shakkei, viene de muy lejos.–llegaron hasta una habitación, donde la mujer se detuvo— Este será su cuarto. La cena estará pronto. Le mandaré a buscar.

Shaoran entró a su nueva habitación, un lugar igual de acogedor y cómodo, con una cama y una mesita de noche. Desde la ventana se veía el sol ocultarse entre los lejanos cerros. Se sentó en una silla en la esquina, dejando su maleta a un lado.

Se había quedado con el dinero en mano. ¿Por qué la dueña no le había cobrado? Lo había hecho pasar con toda confianza; la verdad, comenzaba a creer que todos en Tomoeda eran así de confiados.

**_"Escucha, hijo... Confiaré en ti; no sólo yo... todo el pueblo, y mi buen amigo Fujitaka confía en ti"_**

****

_—"¿Todo el pueblo? ¿Fujitaka? ¿A qué se refería el abuelo?"–_ Shaoran rascó su cabeza, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenían que ser todos tan extraños?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» - ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Sakura regresó a casa con algunas cosas para la cena. Su madre, que venía bajando las escaleras, apenas las recibió y fue a la cocina. El viejo maestro Fujisawa había comenzado con sus continuos regaños: ¿es que nunca son puntuales? ...¡Van a matarme de hambre! ...Es lo que consigo siendo un maestro en un pueblucho perdido...

La doctora Okazaki continuaba en el Hospital. La señora Uchida y su hijo habían salido a un pequeño paseo. Ken... bueno, él siempre vagaba y no aparecía hasta que le daba hambre.

—Yo pondré la mesa– la jovencita cargó los platos y los repartió en la mesa del comedor, donde el viejo maestro de Historia mascullaba sobre su malograda vida.—Listo.

Nadhesiko apareció cargando una olla con sopa, la que dejó cuidadosamente en la mesa y dio a Fujisawa.

—Sakura, falta un plato más– dijo, mientras volvía a la cocina.

—Pero si somos siete– se extrañó ella. Fujisawa comenzaba a regañar nuevamente, diciendo que a quién se le ocurriría llegar a Tomoeda— ¿Es que llegó alguien más?

—Sí, es un joven que está arriba– respondió su madre. De pronto recordó que debía avisarle sobre la cena y subió las escaleras.

En ese momento llegaba la doctora Okazaki.

—Buenas tardes–saludó, quitándose su abrigo y colgándolo en la percha. Al recibir sólo una respuesta de parte de Sakura, miró de reojo al maestro— ¿No me saludará, señor Fujisawa?

—Nah, deje comer en paz– gruñó él, zambulléndose una cucharada a la boca.

Mina y Sakura rieron por lo bajo; Fujisawa nunca podía andar de buen humor.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Sakura?– preguntó la doctora, sentándose a la mesa, inspeccionando el rostro de la muchacha— Te ves bien.

—Sí, estoy muy bien– contestó Sakura, para luego suspirar.—Espero que dure– luego rió un poco, pero no logró sacar lo mismo a Okazaki, quien le miraba preocupada.—De verdad, doctora, estoy bien.

Si el estar bien era llevar un pequeño cansancio, y malestar físico, sí lo estaba. No era nada en comparación a los dolores que sentía antes de un desmayo; las fuertes punzadas al pecho, la fiebre, el mareo... Aunque no presentaba hacía algunos meses esos síntomas, todos los días tenía que sentirse mal por algo. Estaba creyendo que era un asunto sin remedio, puesto que ni las mejores hierbas medicinales del señor Kyoshi, ni los más efectivos medicamentos de la doctora Mina lograban curarla. Tendría que saber llevar eso por el resto de su vida....

—Voy a buscarle jugo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?– murmuró Mina, tocándose un costado de la cabeza, donde un leve dolor se hacía presente. Tantas preocupaciones, en los casos del Hospital y ahora en Sakura.

—No puede hacer nada.

Okazaki volvió a mirar a Fujisawa, quien comía su sopa con toda calma, pero con su clásico gesto de ogro.

—Soy una doctora, señor. Mi trabajo es curar enfermos, y de qué me sirve si no puedo hacerle la vida feliz a una pobre chica– declaró la mujer, conteniendo un sollozo. Era frustrante y angustiante saber que de ella dependía la estabilidad de su salud; controlaba sus decaídas, intentaba hacerle una dieta saludable. Sin embargo, ya estaba creyendo que el tema superaba la medicina... y por supuesto, a ella.

—La vida es así, doctora. Es la vida quien lo ordenó de alguna manera, sólo debemos acatar órdenes– Fujisawa se levantó de la mesa, con uno de sus gruesos libros bajo el brazo.

Se topó con Nadeshiko y un joven extraño, a quien observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Nuevo?– cuestionó, a lo que Li asintió despacio— Pobre chico, no sabes a lo que te expones en este infierno– masculló, siguiendo su camino.

La dueña le sonrió diciendo que él era el señor Fujisawa, un maestro de Historia que venía desde Tokio, y que estaba aquí de hacía muchos años.

Ya en el comedor, la buena mujer le dejó solo, invitándole a sentarse. Fue cuando se encontró con otra persona en la mesa, una mujer que tampoco pudo evitar mirarle con extrañeza.

—Buenas tardes, soy Mina Okazaki– ella le extendió su mano, con toda cordialidad. Luego se sentó en su lugar nuevamente— ¿De dónde eres? Pareces muy joven.

Y volvió a mencionar que era de Shakkei, y venía por asuntos de trabajo.

—No creo que estés en el lugar más indicado; Tomoeda no es un pueblo como para ganar demasiado dinero.

_—"Así veo..."–_ pensó Shaoran, quien volvió sentirse incómodo ante ese nuevo ambiente. No podía quejarse de que lo recibían con amabilidad, pero no se creía muy bueno para devolver de la misma forma; no era muy expresivo, o no lograba seguir temas de conversación con extraños. Era difícil confiar en ellos, primeramente.

Golpes a la puerta. La doctora Mina fue quien abrió, dejando pasar a un chico. Él entró como si nada, deteniendo a saludarla con un breve hola. Después se dirigió de inmediato a la mesa.

—¿Y tú quién eres?– paseó sus ojos en Li, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Es nuevo, Ken. Viene a trabajar.–explicó Okazaki.

— Vaya, vaya... Me pregunto qué vienes a hacer en un lugar como este. De seguro eres algún monje o un brujo...

Shaoran, quien se había mantenido serio, incluso algo molesto, arqueó una ceja.

—....Si es así, regresa por donde viniste; en Tomoeda no está el ángel. Es una leyenda absurda.

—Ken– le regañó Nadeshiko, mientras tiraba de una de sus orejas. —Te he dicho que no pongas los pies sobre la mesa.

El chico quitó los pies levantándose del asiento con arrepentimiento.

—Disculpe, señora Nadeshiko... ¿Ya le dije que luce muy linda este día? ¡Si usted y Sakura parecen hermanas! –con tanto palabrerío logró sacar una sonrisa a la dueña y a Okazaki.

—Nunca cambiarás, Ken. Ahora siéntate para poder servirte– Nadeshiko volteó a la cocina— ¡Hija, apresúrate con los vasos, por favor!

Ken se levantó de su puesto, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—¡Sakura, al verte soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!– exclamó con énfasis, logrando que la chica ganara un fuerte sonrojo. No esperaba otra reacción en alguien tan tímida y sumisa como ella.

—¡Ken, ya deja de decir esas cosas!– chilló, cuando su madre hubo tomado la bandeja de vasos que llevaba. Estaba por continuar espetándole regaños, pero sintió que alguien que no era la doctora Mina, ni su madre, los miraba.

Y ese dolor punzante, como si algo se quemara en su interior, le nubló la vista, le secó la garganta, le inundó de un murmullo extraño los oídos. Antes de caer, vio perfectamente a esa persona...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» - ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

_"Es él... "_

Se sobresaltó ante esa voz. ¿Por qué sonaba tan cercana a sus oídos? ¿Quién le hablaba, si estaba sola?

_"Ya llegó; vino hasta aquí a buscarme"_

Se llevó las manos al pecho, donde seguía concentrándose un calor sofocante, que lograba paralizar su cuerpo completo. Una serie de escalofríos le recorrían en el momento justo que esa voz volvía a hablar.

_"Déjame ir a su encuentro...."_

Todo estaba oscuro, estaba perdida en un lugar extraño, pero que se sentía familiar... Era como un espacio conocido.

_" ¡__Déjame liberarme; no soy tú! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¿Entiendes, Sakura? Tú no existes Deja de soñar, que esta vida no te pertenece. Estás destinada a desaparecer... A morir..."_

—¿Mamá?... ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde están todos?– comenzó a dar vueltas, sin saber adónde iba. Pero no parecía moverse de su lugar. Y la voz continuaba, se hacía más persistente en su cabeza.

_"Estás destinada a desaparecer..."_

Esto ya había ocurrido antes... Sí, antes. No era la primera vez que esa voz hablaba en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que se sentía perdida en medio de un espacio oscuro. ¿Pero qué podía ser? ¿Qué significaba?

—¿Dónde están...?– la chica comenzó a llorar.

Mina tomó su pañuelo, pasándolo por las mejillas afiebradas de la muchacha, retirando las lagrimas y el sudor frío que comenzaba a llenarla. Sintió la presión de la pequeña mano, y cerró los ojos, intentó trasmitirle ánimos y energías; Sakura tenía que salir de esta también.

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban entrecerrados y perdidos en algún punto del techo de su cuarto. Leves gemidos escapaban de los labios partidos, al igual que balbuceos como el de ahora.

Nadeshiko no creía posible mirar el cuerpo delgado perdido entre las sábanas. Intentó controlar los impulsos de gritar desesperada, juntó ambas manos e invocó a su esposo, para que cuidara de ella.

Ésa crisis parecía más fuerte que las demás. Nunca había visto a su hija moverse tan inquieta y llorar, todo acompañado de la intensa fiebre.

—Está mal, ¿verdad?– preguntó con la voz angustiada, acercándose a la doctora.

—Cálmese, Nadeshiko– la señora Uchida había llegado un poco después del desmayo. Ahora acompañaba a la madre en uno más de sus eternos calvarios.

Incapaz de responderle, la doctora se levantó a buscar otro recipiente de agua fría.

Se topó con Ken, que esperaba preocupado afuera, sin atreverse a entrar a mirar. Por una parte agradeció que su rostro demostrara la situación, porque el chico no hizo preguntas; pareció comprenderlo todo.

No así alguien que había pasado totalmente desapercibido, y confundido, miraba desde abajo todo el alboroto.

Por una fracción de segundos vio esos ojos mirarle, y luego el cuerpo caer desfallecido al suelo. Seguía perdido, contemplando a la doctora subir y bajar por agua, llantos de la madre en el cuarto, y hasta el viejo maestro que iba hacia el cuarto, intercambiaba breves palabras con el chico de la puerta y se devolvía.

Bonito primer día en Tomoeda… Primero: el abuelo con su palabrerío extraño; Segundo: encontrarse con el maldito de Clow; y Tercero: un lugar donde no sabía qué pasaba. ¿Era para preocuparse? ¿Tenía que ir a ver a la chica? Shaoran se paseaba indeciso, con la misma pregunta desde que Ken había tomado a Sakura en brazos, y la había subido a su habitación.

Su presencia podía importunar, así que mejor se quedaba ahí.

—Y me digno a llamar doctora– mascullaba Mina, quien abría a toda prisa la llave del agua. Tomó el recipiente con ambas manos y subió igual de rápido a como había bajado.

Escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, sentándose a la mesa. Ya no tenía hambre… ¿Cómo podía comer sabiendo que arriba una chica estaba muy enferma?

—¡Sakura!– exclamó la señora Uchida con gozo.—¡Estás bien!

Shaoran miró hacia las escaleras, donde Ken se levantaba de un salto y entraba al cuarto. Él también se incorporó y subió los escalones. Seguían escuchándose voces alegres, sobretodo la de su madre, quien agradecía con devota emoción a su marido.

—Gracias... Gracias, Fujitaka....–susurraba, inclinándose a acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

—¿Fujitaka? –la dueña había mencionado el mismo hombre que el abuelo extraño de la tarde.

—Estoy bien, mamá– dijo una delicada voz entre todo el murmullo de los presentes.

La doctora seguía secando rastros de lagrimas que seguían en el rostro pálido y cansado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Shaoran fue sorprendido en el intento de observar a la enferma. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y a su lado Ken le observaba con molestia.

—Te pregunté qué hacías aquí–repitió, con tono más elevado que hizo voltear a las mujeres.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?– preguntó Nadeshiko, dándole un breve vistazo, para luego seguir acariciando a Sakura.

—Eh...... Yo...– el chico sintió que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro. Cómo explicar que no sabía qué hacía ahí. Bajó la cabeza, murmurando unas disculpas.

No tenía derecho a permanecer en esa habitación... Allí sólo estaban sus seres queridos, la gente que de verdad se preocupaba por ella.... ¿Él no era uno de ellos? Bueno, sólo venía a curiosear.

Entró a su habitación, donde se encerró silenciosamente, sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

—Qué niño más tímido– comentó la señora Uchida cuando Li se retiró. Luego volteó hacia Oakzaki, quien examinaba el pulso de la enferma— ¿Y cómo está?

—Bien– sonrió Mina, sin dejar atrás su gesto preocupado. Había sido el mayor susto que esta chica le había dado. Era increíble pensar que de un momento a otro recuperó la conciencia, y su fiebre desapareció. Los ojos verdes miraron con curiosidad a todos, para luego preguntar con inocencia: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ahora sus párpados se cerraban por sí mismos, ante el cansancio; estar luchando por horas contra esa voz era mucho esfuerzo... Pero no recordaba, como tantas veces su mente había quedado en blanco.

Volvió a repetir qué había ocurrido, ¿por qué estaba en su cama? ¿Por qué la doctora Mina parecía estar examinándola? ¿y ésos rostros tan preocupados?

—Descansa, mi pequeña.. Mañana hablaremos– su madre le dio un beso en la frente, y la arropó con cuidado, sin dejar su sonrisa adorable.

A pesar de que Nadeshiko parecía tranquila, Sakura no se quitaba de la cabeza que algo malo había ocurrido, y ella tenía mucho que ver. Si era a causa de sus malestares, estaba por decirle que no le dolía nada, pero ya se sentía sin energías para nada más que dormir.

La señora Uchida, sus hijos y la doctora salieron, dejando solas a ambas.

—Qué desgracia...– murmuraba la mujer regordeta, abrazando a su hijo pequeño— Debo agradecer infinitamente que ustedes dos nacieran sanos.

Miró a Okazaki, quien no se preocupó en apoyarla. Estaba bastante ocupada en sus reflexiones; ya no sabía ni qué pensar...

Conocía a Sakura desde hace tres años, cuando había llegado al solitario pueblo. A simple vista ella era algo especial; su apariencia disminuida, frágil, tímida; un rostro pálido que contrastaba feamente con unas marcadas sombras bajo sus ojos verdes. Solía capturar fuertes gripes, y dolores físicos.

Nadeshiko aseguraba no saber el porqué de su estado. Desde pequeña a la chica se le habían hecho algunos exámenes en Gakuin, pero no encontraban nada malo.

_—...Mi esposo me dijo que era mejor dejar todo así. Que cuidaríamos de ella aún más, no importara lo difícil, o lo mucho que costara– _había dicho la madre aquella vez.

_" Cuando__ él murió... debí pedir ayuda al señor Clow, para que me solicitara un poco de dinero para sus medicinas. Él me entendió, y con lo que amablemente me prestó, pude costear los gastos de su gripe ese año. _

Sakura y su madre eran tan inocentes; era muy obvio que ése hombre la había ayudado por algo más que "amabilidad". ¡Bastaba ver que ahora se la pasaba en la pensión haciendo visitas! Qué descarado, no se podía confiar en un ser tan frívolo que manejaba el pueblo a su conveniencia, así como manejaba ahora la vida de Nadeshiko y su hija.

—¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Acaso hizo algún esfuerzo muy grande? ¿O es que pescó un resfriado?– preguntó Ken, separándose de un abrazo que su madre le proporcionaba.—Mamá, yo no estoy enfermo.

—Mis hijitos– la señora Uchida no dejaba atrás sus mimos, y tomó a su pequeño de la mano, invitándolo a tomarse una leche caliente para dormir.

La mujer se quitó los anteojos, dejando apreciar mejor sus profundos ojos dorados.

—Ya no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

—Esta situación es más grave de lo que pensé... Y no puedo hacer nada– Okazaki se retiró a su cuarto.

No, no, Sakura no podía morir. ¡Con ella se casaría! ¡Ella era su futura esposa! Ken presionó con fuerza sus puños, deseando poder él mismo acabar con toda esa maldita suerte.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» - ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

—¿Está totalmente segura de lo que dice?

El tono burlón les hizo ver que no había bastado toda la explicación que tanto tiempo les había tomado relatar.

—_Estamos _seguras– respondió la de cabello corto, quien parecía haber perdido la paciencia.

Su hermana le miró de reojo, temiendo alguna de esas comunes explosiones de ira.

—¿Pruebas?– exigió el oficial, alzando las cejas despectivo, cuando ellas negaron con la cabeza— No se pueden hacer acusaciones sin pruebas, señoritas.

—_Señoras_, y no estamos acusándolo– Shiefa comenzaba a colorearse de tanto enojo— lo que queremos es que lo vigilen.

Una sonrisa apareció bajo los bigotes negros del hombre. Sonrisa igual de burlona y altiva que sus palabras.

—Lo siento, señoras, no podemos hacerlo– dicho esto se volteó a un chico que aparecía por la puerta de entrada— ¿Puedes acompañar a las _señoritas?_

—¡¡¡Es el colmo!!! ¡No se puede confiar en los policías!

Lo que Fuutie tanto había temido se cumplió: su hermana Shiefa vociferó a todo pulmón ante el rostro duro del oficial, saliendo hecha una furia a la calle.

La alcanzó en algunas cuadras más abajo, sorprendiéndose al examinar su rostro... no sólo enfadado, sino bañado en lagrimas.

—Shiefa...

—¡No tenemos pruebas, pero nuestro hermano se está arriesgando! –exclamó ella, sin detener sus pasos que resonaban en la acera—¡Clow es poderoso! ¡Puede hacerle daño si no sabe cuidarse!

Fuutie le tomó del brazo, deteniéndola. Hizo que llorara en su hombro, y la tranquilizó murmurando que debían tener fe; su hermano ya estaba grande, sólo que ellas habían estado ausentes los últimos años y continuaban tratándole como un pequeñito de diez.

—Disculpen– Fuutie contempló frente a ella al mismo joven de la Tenencia. Él les sonrió un poco, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza— Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, un... detective– agregó luego, soltando una ligera y agradable risa.

—¿Trabaja para la policía?– cuestionó Shiefa , despegándose del cuerpo de su hermana, y quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos miel que miraban recelosos al extraño.

—Mmmh, algo así, la verdad es que aún no puedo cumplir con casos, pero sí acompaño a los oficiales en ello– explicó. Luego se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor— No pude evitar escuchar, acerca de Clow... ¿Es el gobernador del pueblo vecino?

Un gesto sombrío se apoderó en el semblante de las Li. Eriol comprendió, y guardó un pequeño silencio.

—Me ofrezco a ayudarles.

Eriol Hiraguizawa resultó ser un frustrado detective, perteneciente a Tokio. Fue trasladado a Gakuin porque simplemente allá no lo necesitaban; fueron tan cobardes que no se atrevieron a decírselo a la cara, y pidieron un traslado secretamente.

—Estas descripciones estarán bien– Eriol guardó la libreta donde había apuntado los detalles del joven Li. No le sería muy difícil encontrarlo al ser extranjero en un pueblo tan reducido—Partiré mañana– informó a las mujeres, quienes le sonrieron.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho. Shaoran es nuestro hermano menor, y luego de que mamá muriera decidió irse… –Fuutie ahogó un suspiro—está convencido que Clow mató a nuestra madre.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Las dos hermanas tenían que regresar a China, pero acordaron que en un plazo de un mes regresarían a ver lo que ocurría.

—Hiraguizawa, ¡te advertí que no salgas sin autorización!–exclamó el oficial, al verlo entrar con indiferencia a la oficina. El chico hizo una reverencia sin muchas ganas.—¡Maldita la hora en que nos trajeron a este holgazán!

El joven se quitó los anteojos, mientras entraba a la pequeña oficina que compartía con el que sí consideraban detective. Habían algunos papeles por ordenar; su_ jefe_ se las arreglaba para faltar casi a diario, inventando que había que buscar algunos datos en otra provincia, o hasta otro país, dependía que tantos días quería alejarse.

Pretendió dejar lo otro para más tarde. Ahora le importaba averiguar más sobre Read Clow. Los rumores decían que era un tirano, que no perdonaba cuando la gente se veía en dificultad de pagar impuestos, que no tendía su mano para ayudar. Habían llegado también un par de denuncias por malos tratos; como la policía de Tomoeda estaba tan influenciada por Clow, los habitantes llegaban hasta esta comandancia, para ver si podían ayudarles, por lo menos garantizar que no se volverían a repetir los castigos. Recordó que hace unos meses atrás una mujer con sus dos hijos pequeños aseguraba que un tal Yue,- asistente de Clow- los había encerrado en una celda, manteniéndolos tres días sin comida ni agua, todo porque se habían retrasado unas semanas en pagar lo que el gobernador exigía.

—Lo sentimos, señora, la culpa fue suya por no cumplir– había respondido de manera cortante el oficial.

Ya bastaba de injusticias, y ya no iba a seguir siendo parte de una policía controlada por el poder de un hombre malvado e injusto…

—¿Adónde vas, Hiraguizawa?– inquirió el oficial con una sonrisa torcida. Estaba listo para hacerle pagar a ese jovencito su desobediencia, mandándolo a hacer algún trabajo duro en las reparaciones de su casa.

—El detective Hiraoka me pidió que viajara a Tomoeda– dijo el joven, acomodando en su hombro un pequeño morral.

El ceño del oficial no tardó en fruncirse.

—A mí no me dijo nada acerca de eso.

—Son unos problemas con unos comerciantes– Hiraguizawa se encogió de hombros— no es nada grave, quizás por eso no se lo comunicó.

Tras unos segundos de divagación, el oficial terminó por mover la mano con impaciencia.

—¡Pues márchate! ¿qué quieres que te lleven en carro, o algo? ¡Camina, a ver si con eso te vuelves más hombre!

El problema estaría cuando el detective Hiraoka se apareciera en la comandancia, y negara haberle confiado esa labor. Por esa razón, tendría que comenzar de una manera rápida, que le garantizara seguir de cerca los pasos de Read.

_—"Extrañaba esto de ser detective"–_ pensó, mientras se encaminaba al pueblo vecino.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» - ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Shaoran no podía dormir. Tampoco quedarse quieto en la cama, esperando que el sueño llegase… Estaba nervioso, y necesitó abrir la ventana para poder refrescar un poco la cabeza.

—Mañana buscaré a Clow– se dijo, afirmándose sus brazos en el marco, y mirando hacia el cielo. Su mirada se fijó en una estrella en especial, que brillaba con intensidad.—_"es mi madre"_– pensó, sonriendo con tristeza. Aunque el viaje y otra hora le había servido para aceptar que ella ya no estaba, le sería difícil sacarse la idea de que era su culpa, por haber dejado que comiera ese pastel de dudosa procedencia. ¡Y fue algo estúpido! Siempre fue precavido en esas cosas; vigilaba la seguridad de su madre como un maniático, después de que sus hermanas se fueron de casa.

Y cayó en un truco tan simple…

Volvió su cabeza hacia el lado. La ventana también se abrió, dejando ver el perfil de una jovencita, la que estaba enferma…

Vaya, y él que creía que estaba grave, ahora la podía contemplar asomada en la ventana, arropada con un mullido chaleco rosado. Ella también miraba la estrella…

—Papá…-murmuró Sakura, escondiendo más su rostro en el chaleco.—Mamá y yo te extrañamos mucho.

No se sentía bien espiándola de esa forma, menos cuando divisó lagrimas en su mejilla. Ya era hora de cerrar su ventana, dejar que la chica se desahogara sola. Bien lo sabría él, que había necesitado llorar para alivianar un poco el peso de la culpa y la angustia.

—¿Eh? ¿Eres el chico nuevo?

Antes de que pudiese moverse, ella se había percatado de su presencia. Shaoran asintió.

Sakura sonrió. Los ojos esmeralda que había visto por una fracción de segundos en la tarde, antes de que ella cayese desmayada, lucían más hermosos bajo la luna. Aunque estaban separados por al menos dos metros de distancia, era suficiente para apreciar la manera cálida en que ella sonreía, igual a las sonrisas que vio en la señora Nadeshiko.

—Debe parecerte raro que haya estado hablando sola– Sakura rió apenada, bajando la cabeza— es que… me gusta mirar por las noches el cielo; es como si me sintiera más cerca de mi papá.–dijo después, como hablando para sí.

Shaoran olvidó sus intenciones de cerrar la ventana e ir a dormir; se recargó nuevamente sobre el marco.

El viento soplaba agradable, junto con el cielo despejado hacían una noche tranquila.

Había un silencio incómodo entre ambos, o eso notó Sakura. Pretendía preguntarle acerca de su origen, pero lo vio demasiado concentrado en mirar las estrellas.

Jugó un poco con sus manos, intentando pensar en alguna otra cosa. Pero era imposible, su atención se deviaba hacia el chico.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?-no pudo contener la pregunta.

Él no contestó.

Sakura seguía observándolo con curiosidad. Hacía tantos años que no veía llegar alguien nuevo a la pensión, que quizás había olvidado que los afuerinos no eran tan abiertos para hablar.

—Debes tener mi edad…-calculaba, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras lo examinaba.

Le miró de reojo por un lapso breve; el rostro de ella no aparentaba tener más de quince años, al igual que su porte pequeño y figura delgada. ¿Entonces porqué decía ella que tenían la misma edad? Una mal suposición, de seguro.

Nadeshiko golpeó a la puerta de su habitación, por lo que Sakura dio un salto de sorpresa.

—Es mamá-se apresuró a decir en voz baja, despidiéndose de él con una seña apresurada—Nos vemos mañana.

Li no alcanzó a responder. Rascó su cabeza confundido, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza para ir a descansar de una buena vez.

Entró a su habitación corriendo, justo al momento que su madre abría, para saber cómo estaba.

—Sakura…-dijo mirando hacia la ventana. Se acercó a cerrarla, mientras la chica se metía a la cama con una sonrisa juguetona—estuviste afuera, ¿verdad? –no esperó a que ella lo aceptara, y se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama blanda—Debes cuidarte, o puede tener una recaída grave. Sería horrible que atraparas algún resfriado y tengamos que darte esas medicinas que tanto odias.

El rostro infantil de la muchachita asintió algo triste. Avanzó gateando hasta su madre, refugiándose en sus cálidos brazos.

—Mamá, si algún día me muero, no quiero que llores-dijo a su oído, sintiendo que con esto la mujer la estrechaba con más fuerza, intentando traspasar todo el amor de madre para curarla y suprimirla de tanto agobio.

—Tú no morirás, mi pequeña- le aseguró, tomando su rostro para depositar un tierno beso en su frente. —No morirás.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a los ojos verdes de ambas.

Sakura intentaba por todos lo medios calmar sus sollozos, pero a pesar de tener asumido que algún día esos dolores terminarían por vencerla, no quería abandonar a su mamá. ¿Qué sería de ella entonces? ¿Quién la cuidaría?

—Te quiero, mamá-cerró los ojos lentamente, dando un último suspiro. Las largas pestañas terminaron por chocar contra la tez pálida, y una sonrisa hizo saber que las últimas caricias en su mejilla la habían dejado en paz. Sakura logró dormir, sintiendo de cerca la mano amorosa que estrechaba la suya, apoyándola como siempre.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» - ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**_Notas:_** Hooola! Lamento haber tardado… tanto XD Tenía avanzado harto de este fic, pero me faltaban unas cuantas hojas para publicarlo, y lo había tenido bastante abandonadito u.u

Y hace tiempo k no hacía esto jeje: contestaré sus revieews!! :D

**Celina:** gracias por comentar siempre :P Espero que eso de la imaginación no se agote XD

**Lady Silver-Moon: **miguiss! aish, aissh ·3· la verdad sí demoré muchoo XD pero ya está, y espero k tú tampoco te tardes en actualizar tus fics, y en que publiquemos lo que tú sabes! :)

**Akina****-No-Toru:** Gracias, por tu review y por la postal XD jajaja. Estuvo muy wena. Nos vemos! :D

**Tsuki**** Lunita:** yo gual he probado ravioles, pero nunca he probado la salsa XD neh? :P jajaa, y fue simplemente porque no me la aconsejaron. Ahora sé que hice biem.. X3 Muchas gracias por tu review :P

**Kaoru**** Takeda:** holaa!! :D Muchias acias!, la verdad debo decir k me dio gusto cuando leí tu review (jue hace bastante XD). Ya ves k actualicé (tarde, pero actualicé XD), y k lo mío es un ejemplo a seguir ¬¬ ejem ejem… ñaaa! Directamente: espero que actualices tú también! :P

**Kaoru**** Kinomoto:** holiss! :D Me había olvidado que estaba publicado en Asuka´s Heaven XD jejee, así que también tendré k actualizar ahí. Sobre Sólo un sueño… ya van aumentando las peticiones XP , parece que sí tendré que publicarlo aquí en porque además la web de Asuka tiene algunas fallas. Pero wenu, muchísimas gracias y espero verte tonces algún día en el Msn :P


	3. Una leyenda

**3.- Una leyenda. **

El viejo Kyoshi era en sí una leyenda. A los habitantes de Tomoeda les gustaba inventar que era un brujo de más de cien años, que hacía pactos con demonios y espíritus para conservarse, y que por las noches entraba en trance e invocaba a su esposa muerta para que le hiciera compañía; aunque todos estos comentarios rondaran silenciosamente, le seguían profesando un gran respeto por su sabiduría y por entretener a los niños con sus anécdotas.

Uno de esos chicos que pasaba a su extraña vivienda a escucharlo, era Fujitaka Kinomoto. Era un pequeño tímido, con grandes lentes producto de un precoz problema visual, curioso e inteligente. De todos, era el que más gozaba con las historias y trucos de Kyoshi, que también hacía llamarse mago. Una incontable variedad de aventuras fluían naturales de la boca del, en esa época, ya ancianito loco. Sus gestos asustaban a la mayoría, después de todo, ver cómo se arrugaba cada surco de su rostro y sus ojos amarillentos se abrieran inmensos, no era algo normal. Fujitaka era el único que siempre permaneció fiel, no espantándose ni cuando el relato tomaba un camino más espeluznante, y un lobo rabioso y enorme atacara, gruñendo loco de ira y apunto de comerse al protagonista, que casi siempre resultaba ser el mismo Kyoshi.

Como su infancia trascurrió en ése pequeño pueblo, donde a diario oía a un viejecito contar cuentos, Kinomoto desarrolló su amor por educar a los niños. Kyoshi se transformó en una especie de abuelo que siempre quiso tener, y le inspiró para ser profesor. Su máxima meta fue construir la escuelita, que ahora funcionaba bajo en nombre de Primaria Tomoeda. Regresó de Gakuin con su título y una hermosa jovencita que había conocido de un nombre tan encantador como lo era ella: Nadeshiko. Traía en mente terminar esa escuela y educar ahí a su hija… ¡Cuál fue la sorpresa de Kyoshi al escucharlo¡Pensar que hacía unos años lo tenía frente a él, sentado y atento a lo que decía, preguntando con toda la inocencia que caracteriza a los niños si era verdad o mentira!

Kyoshi suspiró, dejando la pipa a un lado. Tenía la certeza de que el espíritu de Fujitaka estaba a su lado, apoyándole, y también apoyando a ése muchachito…

Pensó que no importaría qué tan temprano despertase, igual le tocaría esperar por su desayuno hasta que todos los otros residentes bajaran. Sin embargo, la dueña le tenía un plato de arroz y verduras, el cual depositó en la mesa cuando lo vio bajar.

—Buenos días, joven Li– saludó Nadeshiko, mientras el chico despertaba de su extrañeza al estar observando la comida.

—Buenos días– hizo una reverencia.

—Puede pasar a desayunar. Es usted muy madrugador; aquí no acostumbro a atender a los clientes antes de las siete de la mañana.

Shaoran revisó el reloj de la muralla, que marcaba las seis y cuarto. No se había levantado por desayuno, más bien pretendía salir a despejar un poco sus ideas a ver si podía concentrarse en un plan para probar el crimen de Clow. Claro que era imposible negarse a la sonrisa de la mujer, que le invitaba a sentarse y comer antes de que se enfriara.

La comida era deliciosa. En ese aspecto, no le molestaría tener que permanecer por tiempo indefinido hospedado allí. Nadeshiko le deseó suerte cuando anunció que saldría.

_—"¿Qué vendrá a hacer a este lugar?"–_ se preguntó, mientras el chico cruzaba hacia la otra calle.

Recién comenzaba a verse más actividad en el pueblo. La panadería y la tienda de frutas y verduras a su lado, abrían a un mismo tiempo. Sus dueños eran muy buenos amigos y tenían la costumbre de llegar a trabajar a la misma hora, y retirarse juntos a descansar. De las casas salían mujeres cargando cestas vacías, que pasaban a rellenar en los locales con comidas, o deteniéndose en el puesto de flores para comprar un ramo. Y en el mismo instante que el pueblo comenzaba a despertar, el sol daba cuenta de su presencia.

Shaoran no se dio cuenta de su sonrisa al presenciar a dos niños ayudar a su madre a cargar la mercancía. Todos saludaban a todos con sus nombres o apellidos, en el caso de que no fueran vecinos tan conocidos. Aún así todos convivían en perfecta armonía. Eran como una inmensa familia.

—¡Buen día, muchacho!– saludó alegremente el viejecito, dándole con el bastón en la cabeza.

—¡Aah¿Por qué hace eso!– protestó él, girando malhumorado.

Kyoshi sonreía divertido.

De verdad ese viejito estaba loco. ¡Le dio un gran susto¿Era con un bastonazo su manera de llamar la atención? Kyoshi saludaba a la gente con una inclinación de su cabeza, muy leve porque la tortícolis con los años le impedía hacer muchos movimientos.

_—"Faltaría que me arrastrara a su casa otra vez"–_ pensó Li, intentando alejarse. Y sí tuvo razón: Kyoshi le pescó del brazo como ayer, y con su inusual fuerza le jaló de regreso. —¿Qué es lo quiere, abuelo?– suspiró derrotado.

—Tengo que hacer mis compras y necesito ayuda.– comenzó a caminar apoyándose en su bastón.

—Uhm, sabe, me gustaría ayudarle, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer…

—¿Cómo buscar a Clow?

—Sí, como…–Shaoran le miró estupefacto. El hombrecito seguía dando sus pasitos hacia la panadería. Pestañeó, agitando su cabeza para reaccionar.—¿Có-cómo lo sabe?

No se lo había comentado. ¡A nadie se lo había dicho¿Por qué entonces el abuelo lo sabía¿Es que leía la mente o esas cosas?

—¡Mira nada más tu expresión!– se burló, riendo y causando con eso una tos seca que duró unos segundos — Pareces haber visto un fantasma. Sé que soy viejo, pero aún no estoy muerto. –aclaró su garganta exageradamente. —Muchacho, hay muchas cosas que debes aprender de la vida…

…¿Y debía aprenderlas precisamente de ese viejito? Shaoran dio la media vuelta, bufando cansado ya de su vaguedad. Encontraría mejores cosas que estar escuchando las divagaciones de un hombrecito demente y andrajoso.

Kyoshi entró a la panadería, donde el dueño le saludó con mucho respeto.

—Quiero algo para atender a una visita– dijo.

—¿Algún familiar, señor?– preguntaba el panadero, mientras sacaba unos pastelitos y panes recién horneados.

—No, es un desconocido– sonrió— Ya estará aquí en unos segundos.

Con la bolsa de papel sobre el estante, Kyoshi estiró unas pocas monedas. Nadie sabía cómo ganaba aquél dinero, pero la mayor cantidad decía que se lo daban por caridad ciertas personas (entre ellas Nadeshiko, la dueña de la pensión). Lo cierto es que eran ahorros de la época cuando sus manos servían para el trabajo.

—¿Quiere que le diga a uno de mis hijos para que le ayude a cargarlo?–preguntó el panadero mirándolo levantar la bolsa.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Mi invitado lo hará en un segundo.– respondió serenamente. Unos metros más all�, Shaoran no pudo caminar más y un impulso lo hizo regresarse. Pronto Kyoshi y el panadero lo vieron abrir la puerta con rapidez.

—¡Oiga, abuelo, quiero preguntarle…!– no alcanzó a terminar y ya tenía un paquete en los brazos.

—Este es el joven del que le hablé.

—¿Uh?– Li se percató de la mirada curiosa del otro hombre, por lo que hizo una reverencia algo torpe que casi le cuesta dejar caer uno de los panecillos.

—Vamos, hijo– dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, el viejito lo instó a salir. —Que tenga buen día. –se despidió del panadero que contemplaba al delgado y alto jovencito salir por la puerta e intentar llamar la atención de Kyoshi, quien se mantenía despreocupado mirando el cielo.

Buen clima.

—¡Abueloo¿Me escucha¡Necesito preguntarle algo!

—¡Buen día, señor Kyoshi!– saludó una mujer que cargaba un bebé en brazos.

—¡Buen día, señora Kasuya! Su bebé ha crecido –le sonrió, y siguió con su camino.

Quizás lo estaba probando. Decidió no insistir hasta que llegaran a la casa y el viejo le invitara a comer como el día anterior; ahí empezaría a preguntar porqué sabía que buscaba a Clow.

Atravesaron la pequeña plazoleta, el lugar central del pueblo. Cuando llegaron a la "casa" de Kyoshi, éste le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

—Gracias, fuiste muy amable– y con una sonrisa leve entró.

Shaoran permaneció con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mientras oía al abuelo cantar una antigua tonada.

—¡Aguarde!– golpeó la puerta destrozada. Intentó ver por uno de los recovecos donde trozos de material habían caído. —Rayos, necesito su ayuda…–murmuró vencido. Se sentó en el suelo, pensando a quién más podría consultar sus dudas. Pero era penoso reconocer que con la única persona que había establecido mayor contacto, era con ese abuelo extraño.

La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido de madera y metal oxidado. Shaoran observó al viejo apuntarle con su bastón.

—Puedes pasar–le sonrió amablemente.

El haber desayunado no fue un impedimento para abstenerse de comer esos ricos bocados. Un poco de panecillos y otros dulces, fueron saboreados por el extranjero con una sonrisa.

—Emh, abuelo, yo quería preguntarle acerca…

—¿Qué tal la pensión donde te alojaste?– interrumpió Kyoshi, haciendo que su invitado adquiriera una graciosa expresión de atontamiento. Justo cuando creía y era el momento, el abuelo lo interrumpía con una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Pues… Es un lugar cómodo– fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Pensó un poco, degustando un poco de pan— Es extraño– murmuró también.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Shaoran bebió agua. Su mirada se tornó triste.

—Ayer cuando llegué había una niña muy enferma…– explicó con voz ronca. — todos estaban preocupados… –iba a agregar que él también lo estuvo, pero no lo creyó oportuno. Un sentimiento así por alguien totalmente desconocido, no debía ser más que un poco de curiosidad.

—¿Está mejor?– cuestionó el viejo, con la pipa en su mano. Tan atento estaba al chico, que olvidó encenderla y la llevó a su boca sólo por reflejo. Shaoran asintió. —Ha ocurrido desde que nació…

—¿Eh?

—Sakura sufre esos síntomas desde pequeña. Los médicos dicen que no es posible curarla, porque su enfermedad no es reconocida como tal. Dicen que es sana, y que el mal está en su "imaginación".

Shaoran tenía clara su postura y estaba en contra de esa teoría. ¡Él había visto la manera en que cayó al suelo¡Escuchó sus quejidos, mientras su cuerpo afiebrado la tenía débil en una cama!

—No creo que lo invente– replicó de inmediato.

—Pero entonces¿te sientes cómodo en ese lugar?– volvió el viejo al tema, prendiendo su pipa y provocando que Li frunciera el ceño ante lo que sabía y vendría.

—Sí. –el humo lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos— Oiga, abuelo¿puede decirme por qué la gente aquí es tan rara?

Kyoshi rió, y eso provocó que el humo quedara atascado en su garganta.

—¡Cof, Cof!–se golpeó con el puño el pecho, volviendo a la normalidad. —Ejem. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es… No lo sé– el chico rascó su mejilla. No sabía muy bien la manera de decirlo. —Ver�, mmh… ¿qué es eso del "ángel"?– hizo comillas con los dedos, sonriendo un poco burlón.

El viejo no sonrió como pensaba. Shaoran se preguntó qué tanta seriedad podía haber en el tema… Cuando lo pensó, le pareció ridículo y, como todo en el pueblo, muy raro.

—Es una leyenda.–contestó secamente.

—¿Y?–se impacientó el chico al cabo de un lapso silencioso.

—¿Y qué?

Una venita quedó marcada en la frente del joven.

—¿Y qué más?

—Ah, eso…–Kyoshi aspiró de su pipa. —¿Quieres oír la leyenda?

Shaoran asintió sin abrir la boca; no estaba dispuesto a contaminar sus pulmones con el tabaco, o tener que salir por un ataque de tos justo en medio del relato.

—Eran siete de ellos–dijo, mientras el humo iba cubriendo más de la habitación— Siete ángeles en la Tierra, regalo de los grandes dioses para los humanos. En esos tiempos, éstos territorios sufrían de sequías y plagas, que provocaban pobreza y hambre en los habitantes… –Shaoran quiso preguntar si él lo había vivido en persona, pero por el tono emocionado de su voz, supuso que sí— Sufrían. Morían. Los ángeles venían a ayudarles, y para no levantar ninguna sospecha, se hacían pasar como gente común. Sólo unos pocos estaban bendecidos y les estaba destinado ése ser que cumpliría su deseo… –le miró fijamente, haciendo que su expectativa creciera. —…esperaban por el elegido, para cumplir su deseo…

_"Para cumplir su deseo…"_

Shaoran abrió sus ojos al ver a su alrededor un paisaje luminoso. Flotaba entre bruma cálida y recibía un dulce aroma, como de millones de fragancias florales juntas. Su corazón aguardaba intranquilo, pero su mente no tenía ningún pensamiento.

¿**_Qué es lo que deseas, Shaoran,_** la voz suave y soñadora se repetía en un eco. La figura desconocida se acercaba a él… ¡Al fin podría conocerla, se sonrió emocionado, mientras el aroma se volvía más y más dulce…… ¿o amargo?

—�¡Puaaaj¡Cof, Cof!– no podía dejar de toser. Tampoco podía enfocar bien su alrededor: los ojos le quemaban, además de sentirse ahogado y mareado.

—Humm– Kyoshi le examinaba pensativo, con sus cejas arqueadas y el labio superior absorbido por el inferior.—éste tabaco tiene poderes alucinógenos.. ¡Y yo no lo sabía!–rió alegre.

El chico lo acompañó con otro poco de tos, revolcándose en el suelo.

—No exageres, muchacho. Tómate este té y verás como te repones– le indicó una tacita que dejó a su lado y se retiró hacia otro lugar de su casa.

Con esfuerzo Shaoran pudo sentarse. Era peor que cualquier enfermedad que recordara. Debió haberse cuidado de ese humo… Bebió un poco de la tasa. Era una infusión común, o su sabor era el de una ordinaria. Se encogió de hombros y la terminó con la esperanza de que la cabeza aterrizara de su viaje fantasioso.

—Pero volví a escuchar esa voz– murmuró, sacudiéndose el cabello.

—¿Qué dijiste?– apareció el anciano otra vez, sin la pipa en sus manos.

—Nada…

Minutos después golpearon la puerta. Shaoran intentó levantarse, pues si era alguna visita para el viejo, él debía irse, pero éste le golpeó con el bastón en el hombro para que se mantuviera sentado en su lugar.

—¡Ya estoy aquí¿Algo anda mal?

La chica venía con signos de haber corrido a prisa. El viejo le invitó a pasar.

—¿Se siente mal, señor Kyoshi?– le preguntó preocupada.

—No, pequeña. Ven, sígueme– tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la habitación. El humo no se había dispersado del todo, por lo que Sakura le miró suspicaz— Lo admito, estaba en mi vicio.

Sakura había hecho lo posible para quitarle el tabaco. Kyoshi sabía defenderse con argumentos de que la sustancia no era dañina, sino medicinal. Pero aunque lo fuera, le estaba costando sus pulmones y los ataques de tos por las noches lo dejaban con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Te pedí que vinieras por él…–el dedo del ancianito fue hasta una de las paredes.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a un mismo tiempo.

—�¡Whoaa!– exclamaron asombrados, apuntándose.

Kyoshi les miró con una gotita ante su acción. Siguieron mirándose y reconociéndose entre todo el humo.

—Es el niño nuevo– concluyó Sakura, sonriendo.

¿**_Qué es lo que deseas, Shaoran?_**

Él agitó su cabeza, mientras se incorporaba. Tenía que alejar esa voz de su mente…

—¿Está bien?–preguntó bajito al anciano, quien negó con la cabeza. Sakura observó al nuevo hospedado intentando equilibrarse. —¿Qué tiene?

—El humo de mi pipa le entró por la orejas– sonrió el viejito con astucia. —Afectó una parte de su cerebro y se puso a soñar.

—Señor Kyoshi, es usted muy malo– Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante el guiño de él.

—Por eso te llamé.

—No se preocupe, lo llevaré a casa.

Li permanecía afirmado a la pared, refregándose los ojos que todavía le picaban. Unas pequeñas manos tomaron la suyas, y la voz alegre le tranquilizó diciendo:

—En unos segundos se te pasará.

—¿Cóm… Cómo lo sabes?– pudo balbucear, sintiendo pronto una risa de parte de ella.

—Porque lo he vivido en carne propia.

Les despidió Kyoshi en la puerta, deseando una pronta recuperación del chiquillo.

Respirar aire fresco alivió en gran parte a Li. Las manitos suaves le soltaron del momento que sortearon los obstáculos en casa del viejo, y ahora la chica seguía hablándole como si estuviera con todo el ánimo e interés de hacerlo.

—No sabía que conocías al señor Kyoshi.

—Lamentablemente sí… –se quejó, tocando su cabeza.—pero no es un total gusto. Es un abuelo bastante chiflado.

Sakura volvió a reír. Era una pena que el chico no compartiera su sentido del humor.

—Perdón–se disculpó al verlo tan serio. —Es que como le dices abuelo, me pareció muy gracioso. Todos lo tratan de "señor". –dijo la jovencita, sonriéndole.

Shaoran estaba recordando la rápida llegada de Kinomoto a la casa del "abuelo", por lo que no puso mucha atención.

—¿Cómo el abuelo pudo avisarte tan rápido? –no recordaba que hubiese salido a la calle. Lo vio entrar a una habitación y salir en cuestión de segundos.

—Tenemos una forma muy peculiar de comunicarnos– contestó ella con simpleza.

—¿Teléfono?

—Nop.

En todo caso era absurdo que Kyoshi guardara en alguna parte de su destartalada vivienda, un aparato como ese. No quiso seguir preguntando porque quizás no lo comprendería… ¡No comprendía nada en ese pueblo!

Bien, lo que tocaba ahora era darle las gracias y decirle que tomaría otro camino. El hecho de recibir las miradas de todos, también le incomodaba bastante. Las mujeres reunidas en la calle hablaban entre ellas y los señalaban, con grandes sonrisas; ¿qué había de raro en ellos… o era él?

Y es que dos jóvenes-sobre todo un extranjero que inspiraba más interés- caminando juntos en la calle, era para que la imaginación soñadora de las dueñas de casa viera un romance. Por eso muchos de los chicos se cuidaban de no caminar solos con alguna amiga, o el chisme se ventilaría rápido hasta los oídos de sus familiares.

Pero Sakura vivía en un mundo tan alejado de esos prejuicios, que seguía avanzando y mirando con una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

La campanita de la escuela sonó, haciendo que los niños apresuraran su paso para llegar a tiempo. Les recibía el señor Fujisawa, sujetando uno de sus libros, siempre con su expresión enfadada.

—¡Señor Fujisawa!– gritó Sakura desde la otra calle, saludándole con la mano.

Shaoran retrocedió al ver que fruncía las cejas, y cruzaba la calle hasta donde ellos. ¡La chica lo hizo enojar!

—¿Cómo esta, señor Fujisawa? –preguntó Sakura con amabilidad.

_—"Por su cara parece que muy mal"–_ pensó Li, percatándose que el hombre le miraba fijamente_.—"Pero si yo no le dije nada.."–_ parpadeó, sintiendo una gota caer de su nuca.

—Necesitaremos ayuda– dijo el hombre, mirando ahora a Sakura. —La señorita Daidouji no podrá venir; nos llamó para excusarse.

—¿Le pasó algo malo?– se preocupó Sakura. Tomoyo le simpatizaba mucho. Era una señorita educada, y aunque tenía mucho dinero, era tan noble como su tío Clow. La madre no era tan agradable como la hija, pero Sakura tenía la certeza que aún así era una gran persona.

Fujisawa no sabía la razón. Explicó que el curso que le correspondía atender a Daidouji, eran los pequeñitos de primer año… los más inquietos y bochincheros de toda la escuela. Él tenía su horario ocupado, igual que los otros maestros.

—Es por eso que necesito de alguien que los cuide las primeras dos horas– finalizó. Para ese entonces las voces de los niños ya no se escuchaban por las calles; estaban en sus pupitres esperando por sus maestros.

—No hay problema– Sakura le sonrió abiertamente.

Fujisawa no respondió con el mismo gesto, pero su cabeceo afirmativo pudo entenderse como un gracias reservado.

Shaoran recibió con alivio aquella conversación. Dio la vuelta para alejarse definitivamente.

—Te encantará cuidar de ellos.

La mano de Sakura había tomado otra vez la suya. No estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía con las chicas… por eso su repentino sonrojo. Lo peor era que ella no entendía lo incómodo de caminar con una desconocida de la mano; iba muy sonriente, siguiendo a Fujisawa.

_—"Rayos, sólo dile que te suelte porque tienes irte y hacer otras cosas…"–_ mientras tanto recorrían los pequeños pasillo de la primaria.

Sakura ya no sonreía tan contenta. Pasaba su otra mano por las paredes, mirándolas con melancolía.

—Aquí es– se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada. Adentro se escuchaban vocecitas chillonas, ruidos de bancos, pasitos alocados… Shaoran estaba sorprendido, Fujisawa se malhumoraba más. Sólo Sakura conversaba una sonrisa y abrió la puerta, provocando que los gritos llegaran con mayor intensidad a sus oídos.

—Yo tengo que irme– anunció el profesor de historia, mirando suspicazmente las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

—N-No es loo q-que imagina…– balbuceó el chico con las orejas ardiendo.

El maestro sólo alzó una ceja, retirándose.

Shaoran esperaba por fin liberarse de la manito de ella, pero ésta le jaló hacia adentro. Los gritos habían cesado. Los niños habían regresado a sus lugares. Las orejas de Li también comenzaron a volver a su color normal.

—�¡Buenos días, maestra Sakura!– saludaron en coro.

¿Maestra¿Ella? Ahora sí no entendía nada. El chico le miró confundido, y ella sin percatarse o sin querer prestarle atención, saludó de igual manera a todos.

—Su maestra Tomoyo no podrá venir hoy– les dijo— Pero yo la reemplazaré.

—¡Maestra, Sakura!– un niño alzó su mano. La jovencita le miró con una sonrisa—¿Quién es el que toma su mano?

Ninguno de los otros se había dado cuenta, por lo que la sala no tardó en levantar un nuevo murmullo.

—¡Ah¿Él?–Sakura indicó a su lado, donde un sonrojado Shaoran no sabía si escapar por una de las ventanas o cruzar todo el salón hasta llegar a la puerta. —Es lo que les prometí¿recuerdan?

El rostro de todos se iluminó, contemplando con ojos brillantes al extraño.

—Para que vean que cumplo mis promesas– sonreía Sakura, soltando la mano del chico. Éste deseó haber seguido junto a ella, porque en cuanto sintió que lo soltó y se alejó de su lado, imaginó que los curiosos diablillos con uniforme le saltarían encima.

—¿De dónde viene?– preguntaba una chica de coletas.

—Viene de… ¡Kurisaki! –dijo rápidamente.

—¿Eh¿Dónde es eso?– cuestionó Shaoran. Sakura sólo hizo un ademán de que guardara silencio.

—Es del reino de Kurisaki. Es un lugar que queda muy, muy lejos de aquí. Pero el príncipe es muy audaz y cruzó desiertos y montañas en su caballo, para estar aquí con nosotros.

—Ooooh.–decían sorprendidos los pequeñitos.

—¿Y cómo se llama?– preguntó otra chica.

Sakura lo miró, esperando que respondiera… No sería posible, puesto que al no entender absolutamente nada, el rostro del chico se mostraba bastante confundido.

—Eh… ¿Por qué no van a jugar afuera?– optó por proponerles. Ellos aceptaron con un grito de júbilo, pero Sakura no contaba que empujarían al joven extranjero hasta el patio también.

Recién parecía comprender las molestias que podía causarle. Corrió hacia el patio trasero, donde un balancín y algunos columpios eran ocupados continuamente por los alumnos… No esta vez, porque el "Príncipe" era el punto de atención. Sakura se asustó al ver en primera instancia a uno de los chiquillos montado sobre los hombros de él, y cuando estuvo preparada para ver su rostro molesto o tedioso, abrió sus ojos enormemente… Él no estaba enfadado. Es más, reía con los niños, quienes lo rodeaban y correteaban en alguno de sus juegos.

—¡Soy tan alto como el príncipe!– exclamaba el chiquito, haciendo señas a sus amigos abajo.

—¡Yo también quiero!– comenzaron a pedir los otros.

Una figura traslúcida fue tomando forma a un costado de la chica. Le miró pícaramente, con sus astutos ojos negros que habían recorrido gran parte de experiencias sobre vida y muerte. Fue por su aguda percepción que notó la extraña conexión entre esas dos auras.

Sakura despertó de su trance, soltando un suspiro involuntario. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado tenuemente al ver el rostro feliz del "príncipe".

—Es un buen chico– dijo la voz, ronca pero con su dulzura de abuelita. Sakura se sobresaltó al sentirla cerca. —¡Sí que estabas en otro mundo, pequeña¡Ni siquiera notaste que he estado a tu lado todo este rato!

La señora Itsuyo tuvo una vida muy feliz junto a su marido. Era una mujer de carácter, que amaba salir a caminar por las mañanas y cuando el sol se ocultaba; diferente del reposado Kyoshi. A Sakura le costaba mucho imaginar la manera en que ellos dos convivían, porque en ocasiones, regañaban por las actitudes del otro en su ausencia. No se llevaban bien, pero se querían. Si no, la señora Itsuyo no estaría cuidando de su esposo es forma de espíritu.

—¿Por qué no le confesaste que te comunicas con mi marido a través de mí?– preguntó, flotando a su lado con su vestido celeste favorito.

—Me da pena asustarlo– sonrió Sakura, con su mirada perdida entre Li y los niños—Si le confieso que puedo ver un fantasma, creerá que soy mas extraña de lo que ya soy.

—Tú no eres extraña.

—Sí lo soy– Sakura bajó su mirada hasta sus sandalias. La señora Itsuyo y los otros siempre trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella sabía lo que ocurría: no era normal. Una niña con tan poca resistencia a la enfermedad, que a ratos se sentía morir, era un caso que despertaba curiosidad y compasión en otros. Más si agregara el hecho de que veía a la esposa muerta del señor Kyoshi, dirían que estaba loca… Poco le importaba, pero sabía que su mamá sufría con todo ello. —Pero no hablemos de eso, señora Itsuyo…–recuperó la sonrisa, aquél maravilloso y tierno gesto que resaltaba en su rostro.

—Si tú lo dices– murmuró el fantasma, volviendo la mirada a Li.

—Es una buena persona¿verdad?

—Sí, el pobrecito ha sufrido mucho– Sakura miró al espíritu, sintiendo una repentina preocupación. Suerte que Itsuyo no tardó en proseguir:—está afligido por la muerte de su madre, hace unos días. La vi; era muy hermosa, y él la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo…

Shaoran le sonreía a los chiquitos, que seguían atosigándolo de preguntas sobre su "reino" y peticiones para que los cargara. Ni él sabía bien la razón de porqué sentía esa liviandad en el alma… Ésos niños despertaban un sentimiento de calidez que no experimentaba desde hacía tiempo.

—…se la arrebataron, pequeña. La mataron. –cuando Itsuyo había terminado de decirlo, Sakura sentía angustia y a la vez desesperación por saberse inútil; ella no podía devolverle la vida a su madre… no podía hacer nada por él… No sabía lo que era sentirse solo en el mundo, pero sí había perdido a su padre, situación que le llevaba a comprender-aunque fuera en algún mínimo grado- la tristeza en el joven.

Itsuyo le acarició el cabello tiernamente, para cesar su congoja. El receso terminó y los niños, de mala gana, tuvieron que soltar a Shaoran por órdenes de Fujisawa.

La fantasma se desvaneció. Fujisawa en ese entonces se había acercado a Kinomoto para decir que ya no era necesario que se quedara, además que si el chico nuevo seguía ahí, los de primero seguirían igual de alborotados.

Pensativo, Shaoran miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular.

—Gracias por ayudar– dijo Sakura al llegar a su lado. Él no respondió, para no darle tanta importancia; no quería que pensaran que había disfrutado de aquello. —Oye…

Sakura tomó su mano otra vez, y otra vez Shaoran sintió sus orejas rojas. ¿Acaso ella no comprendía lo incómodo que se sentía?...la gran sonrisa en la jovencita le hacían suponer que no…

—…quiero que seamos amigos.

Era cierto cuando su madre decía que la gente de los pueblos más pequeños y humildes, eran las más amables.

Quizás si estuviese en otras circunstancias, habría tenido el valor suficiente para negarse a las palabras de ella, porque sencillamente no tenía amigos; nunca pudo cultivar ésas amistades, siempre encerrado en su mundo donde el único que cobraba importancia era él, y sin reconocerlo, su familia. No supo qué idea pasó por su cabeza; si fue primero ése día de lluvia cuando enterraron a su madre, si fue cuando se sintió solo e inseguro al llegar a Tomoeda, o cuando vio a la chica tendida en la cama, pálida y delirante.

Su voz no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero hizo un torpe cabeceo afirmativo, que llevaron a ampliar la sonrisa de Sakura.

—¡Qué bueno! Puedes llamarme Sakura– se detuvo para ladear su rostro. —¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Shaoran Li.

—Entonces te llamaré Shaoran…–algo en él hizo que se avergonzara. Sólo su familia lo llamaba de esa forma, y para los otros era distantemente: Li. La exclamación de Sakura lo sacó de sus reflexiones, como tantas veces en esa mañana…— ¡Ya sé¡Te llevaré conmigo!

—¿A-adónde?– peguntó el chico, con una gotita y algo de susto por la energía que ocupó en decirlo.

—Es donde voy todos los días. Es un lugar muy bonito¡seguro te gustar�!

Nuevamente, Shaoran fue guiado por la suave manito, en las calles de la ciudad. Esta vez, eso sí, los comentarios de las mujeres no le importaron, ni siquiera se molestó en prestarles atención. Miraba a la jovencita que caminaba adelante, su cabello corto con olor a flores, su rostro infantil y su figura enfermiza; ¿qué pretendía?. Su amabilidad le hacía creer que era por hacerlo sentir a gusto.

Suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué ocurría.

Lo único claro es que estaba lejos de encontrar a Clow.

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo recibió a su madre en su alcoba, creía que el motivo de sus golpes desesperados, era un tema más urgente. Sonomi seguía vestida con su camisola y su bata estaba mal amarrada en su cintura, al igual que ni siquiera había alcanzado a cepillarse el cabello.

—¿No crees que exageras?– Tomoyo fue muy osada al soltar sus palabras. Recibió una mirada fulminante de su mam�, quien se dejó caer en uno de los sillones donde acostumbraba leer o bordar. —Lo digo porque el tío siempre recibe policías en la casa.

—¡Es diferente, Tomoyo! Estoy segura que se metió en un lío¡y es por esa mujer a la que visita!– lanzó un bufido de molestia. —¡Quién sabe qué clase de persona es esa!

Tomoyo le dio la taza de té que tomaría en su desayuno.

—Deberías calmarte...– añadió una sonrisa cariñosa, puesto que intuía recibir otra mirada fea—no hace bien que te preocupes por esas cosas. Llamaré a la primaria para dar cuenta de mi ausencia y bajaré contigo.

Eso gustó un poco más a su madre. Desde que su adorada y única hija entró a trabajar en ese lugar, sentía haber perdido toda su autoridad ante ella. ¡Una estúpida escuelita para los pueblerinos¡Cuando lo que realmente debía hacer era buscarse un buen partido y casarse! Sonomi repitió una y otra vez aquello, pero no cambió en nada su voluntad. Culpó a su hermano, por ser cómplice de ésa tonta idea, por aportar dineros para su construcción y ofrecer a su sobrina una actividad para "distraerse".

Tomoyo era distinta, con mucha más inclinación a su lado paterno,-"Ése irresponsable que dijo llamarse padre", pensó asiendo un puño– a la que no bastaba el lujo que pudiera tener, ni la relevancia de su linaje; para Tomoyo el ayudar a los demás y compartir como una habitante más, era su real deseo. "Vivir el presente", era como si la frasecita que su ex marido ocupaba la hubiera traído en las venas; sin ninguna aspiración mayor, sólo sirviendo a los niños, a los que necesitaran de su ayuda.

Sonomi se había casado joven, con un compromiso arreglado por sus padres. Él tenía dinero, era un Daidouji, con propiedades en todo el país, pero con un defecto que conoció pocos días después de su casamiento: irresponsabilidad (así lo calificaba ella). La casa que tenía preparada para ambos resultó ser bastante simple. Su marido un apasionado por la música, que lo hacía perder horas y horas escuchándola, o tocando de sus tantos instrumentos. Se separaron porque él ya no podía soportar sus reclamos, y ella se fue de la casa, sin permitirle contacto ni con ella ni con su hija. El divorcio fue un trámite rápido, un mes después. Él se fue al extranjero, y jamás volvió a verlo.

—Espero que sea importante; el señor Fujisawa quiso estrangularme a través del auricular– murmuró Tomoyo, regresando a la habitación. Su madre se levantó y bajaron hasta el salón.

No pudieron hacer mucho, pues el detective y Clow ya estaban encerrados hablando en la oficina.

—No nos movamos. Quedémonos hasta que salgan– su madre la obligó a sentarse y esperar…

Adentro, ambos personajes estaban sentados cómodamente frente a frente.

—Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con el detective Hiraoka…– Clow se mostraba muy dispuesto a hablar, y hasta podía decirse que era un día favorable para la llegada de Eriol. Podía deberse a que más tarde planeaba visitar a Nadeshiko. —pero si usted es su asistente, no me cabe duda que podemos entendernos también.

Eriol maldijo en sus pensamientos al sucio de su jefe. Ya tenía leves sospechas de su alianza con Clow; éste debía pagarle mucho dinero para recibir ayuda.

—¿Y qué me cuenta¿Hay algún problema o todo marcha bien?

—Hay problemas…– las cejas de Clow se curvaron en señal de admiración. Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, ladeando su cabeza a un lado. —…ver�, nos han llegado muchas denuncias hacia su persona…

—Nada nuevo.

—Sí… Nada nuevo– Eriol intentó responder a la sonrisa de Clow, y mantener su frialdad al hablar del tema. —A lo que iba: en la capital han llegado rumores del caso. Buscan culpables, señor…

—¿En la capital?– pasó una mano por su mentón perfectamente rasurado. —No hay culpables.

Se levantó de su asiento. Eriol se tensó, creyendo que en cualquier minuto podría descubrirlo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeaba.

—Escuche, Hiraguizawa… Debe haber oído de parte del detective que nunca han dudado de mi palabra. La gente que va a denunciar sobre maltratos e injusticias, son gente de abajo… son "gente", y nada más. Nunca podrán creerles a ellos antes que a mí.

—Lo sé, señor, pero necesitamos que esos rumores acaben. Se pone el prestigio de nuestros servicios en duda– ahí el hombre volteó a observarlo. Eriol decidió continuar.—Si no apresamos a un culpable, los rumores llegarán aún más lejos… Lo afectarán a usted y a nosotros.–cuando Eriol había terminado su improvisado discurso, Clow había esbozado una sonrisa torcida.

Se paseó por la habitación algunos minutos, para volver a mirarlo.

—¿Qué proponen, entonces?

Acomodó sus anteojos, exhalando como si aquello también le afectara a él.

—Culpar a su asistente.

El silencio pesó mucho más que la vez anterior. Los minutos fueron contados por las manecillas de un antiguo reloj colgado en la pared. Eriol se sintió sofocado; el cuello de su camisa se había convertido en un calvario, y sentía resbalar de su frente continuas gotas de sudor. Si llegaban a descubrirlo, moriría, y no de una manera muy bonita…

Pero si todo salía a su favor, tomaría una justa revancha contra todos los que lo menospreciaron.

Clow lo analizaba agudamente. También existía la gran posibilidad de que ése hombre fuera quien lo matase primero.

—A Yue…–murmuraba pensativo, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima— Hiraoka no planeó eso¿verdad?

Eriol tragó saliva, negando sin ninguna otra opción.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí, señor. –afortunadamente su voz sonó segura, sin indicios de miedo u otro sentimiento que lo afectara. De seguro eran muchos.

—Mmh… Eres listo…– Clow le sonrió abiertamente, caminando hacia él. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de complicidad. —…para ser apenas un asistente. Personas como tú me agradan, Hiraguizawa. Dime¿pretendes desaparecer a Hiraoka para ocupar su lugar?

Su expresión ansiosa quería oír un sí. Eriol no tuvo que mentir en ese aspecto, porque sí deseaba ocupar lo que merecía.

—¡Eres un chico con aspiraciones!– comentó divertido. —Te pareces a mí...

_"Es lo último que quería oír",_ pensó Eriol, sonriendo forzado.

—Cuando era joven como tú, siempre quise llegar más alto. No me satisfacían los pequeños logros, buscaba los inalcanzables y más riesgosos. –se sentó, contemplando un ramo de flores sobre el escritorio, el cual Eriol no había percatado su presencia. —Y conseguía todo lo que quería. No importara de qué manera… –sus ojos brillaron malignamente. —…acababa con todo lo que me estorbara.

¿La madre de los Li habría sido uno de esos?

—Y tú pareces seguir los mismos pasos– sonrió cordialmente. Era sincero. Extraño en él. —Bueno, bueno, ya lo decidí. Llévense a Yue, pero procuren que el pueblo de aquí también se entere… Ya sabes, que yo no parezca su cómplice–lo dijo tan sencillamente, como si su asistente que había trabajado por años a su servicio, no fuese más que un desconocido. Eriol ya no podía sorprenderse.

—Agradezco su comprensión, señor. Llamaré a Tokio. Asegúrese de tener a Yue cerca, para que no nos de tanto trabajo capturarlo– el joven se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por Clow.

—Aj�, espero que sigamos en contacto, "detective"– un leve apretón de manos, y Eriol abrió la puerta para retirarse de su oficina.

_"Este tipo no tiene ninguna clase de sentimientos…" _

—¡Deténgase, jovencito!– Eriol no alcanzó a llegar a la salida.

Sonomi había corrido apenas lo vio atravesar el pasillo.

—¡Quédese donde est�¿Qué es lo que buscaba¿Qué habló con mi hermano¡Diga, no se quede mirándome como si estuviera loca!– gritaba la mujer. Su apariencia dejaba leves evidencias de lo que estaba pensando Eriol: su cabello corto revuelto y empinado hacia arriba (por tanto estrujárselo de rabia con las manos), su cara malhumorada y mucho más pálida que de costumbre (le bajó alguna jaqueca) y en resumen, venía apenas levantándose presa de una histeria.

—Mam�, él no tiene culpa, no le grites.

Alguien llegó a rescatarlo. La jovencita tomó a la mujer del brazo, convenciéndola de ir a recostarse.

¿Cómo podían ser madre e hija? La mujer, de aspecto fiero e irritable, y aquella chica de voz dulce y tierna.

—¡De acuerdo, iré a la cama!– aceptó desganada Sonomi. —¡Miura¡Miura!–la empleada acudió rápidamente. —¡Súbeme una pastilla¡Esta jaqueca me está matando!... Mi hermano ha llegado muy lejos con esto… ¡Todo por esa mujer¡quiere robarnos, estoy segura¡Es lo único que quiere!

Tomoyo cubría su pequeña boca con su puño, apenada y entristecida por el espectáculo.

—Discúlpela, ha estado nerviosa estos días– ni siquiera tenía valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No hay problema, señorita– Eriol le sonrió, pero ella seguía mirando el piso. —Su madre se veía molesta al nombrar a "esa mujer".

Ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No le agrada que mi tío esté enamorado. Por eso actúa así. Cree que esa mujer nos quitará todo el dinero.

—Ah…– _"¿Clow está enamorado?... ¿Quién será esa mujer?" _

—Lo guiaré hasta la puerta- ahora sí pudo verla a los ojos. Tomoyo levantó brevemente la cabeza, pero volvió a huir adelantándole unos cuantos pasos.

—Es usted muy amable– la chica abrió por sí misma, mostrándole la salida. Eriol supuso que lo quería afuera lo antes posible. —Adiós…

La puerta se cerró apenas puso los pies afuera. Quizás esa hermosa jovencita iba por el mismo rumbo que su madre…

_—"Son parientes de Clow; es comprensible"–_ pensó, camino al pueblo. En sus manos llevaba una hoja que detallaba: alto, delgado, cabello castaño, ojos café, gesto serio; Shaoran Li, el niño que correspondía hallar ahora. Y debía ser pronto, o se metería en problemas.

* * *

Se quitó sus sandalias y echó a correr. Le encantaba sentir esa libertad, tomar impulso y correr colina abajo, sintiendo que una fuerza la animaba a seguir, aumentando la velocidad. ¡Eso sí era divertido! Casi al llegar al final, tropezó con una pequeña ramita que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Al principio le asusto dar una vuelta sobre sí y terminar recostada en la hierba, pero al percatarse que no había ninguna herida, sonrió alegremente por su torpeza.

—¡Shaoran¿no vienes!– habló fuerte hacia arriba.

¡Cuanta energía! Nadie creería que una niña que ayer estuvo tan enferma ahora corriera descalza colina abajo.

—¡Me devolveré!– respondió de la misma forma.

—¿Uh¿Por qué?–dijo para sí. Shaoran dio la media la vuelta. No fue buena idea traerlo, pensó. Quizá a él no le gustaba mucho el bosque.

_"Veamos…"_ Comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles. _"Aquí debo entrar y doblar a la derecha… después seguir a la izquierda de un árbol y…"_. Rascó su cabeza confundido. ¿Cómo había que salir de ahí? Para Kinomoto fue sencillo guiarlo a través de todo ese espeso bosque, encontrando un prado repleto de hermosas flores, y bajando ese monte árboles color rosa que ella señaló sonriente.

—¡Shaoran!–otra vez su nombre. El chico giró con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. —¡No te vayas todavía!

No podría irse aunque quisiera. Li suspiró rendido, preparándose para bajar con cuidado la colina. Antes, tomó las sandalias de Sakura para bajarlas también.

—¡Tienes que correr!

—¿Eh?

—¡Tienes que bajar corriendo!– Sakura sonreía por el rostro dudoso de su amigo. —¡Vamos, Shaoran¡Corre!

Si ella lo había hecho¿por qué él no? Respiró profundo, mirando hacia la chica que le hacía señas. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr solas. Era tanto la velocidad que llevaba, que no creía posible frenar.

—¡Aaaaaaah!

Y no lo hizo hasta caer de boca en el suelo. Sakura había dejado de reír y alentarlo, corriendo para ver cómo estaba. Se arrodilló frente a él, mientras el chico levantaba apenas su cabeza para escupir un poco de pasto.

—Lo siento– se disculpó Sakura.

—Nnh.. No importa –respondió él, sentándose y limpiando un poco sus ropas. Miró a su lado, y tomó el calzado de la chica. —Toma.

—Gracias. ¿No bajaste sólo para entregármelas, o sí¿Vas a acompañarme?

—Es… es que…–Shaoran no pudo terminar de hablar, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas, y movió los labios como si hubiera perdido la voz.

Sakura le miró preocupada. Su mano había sentido un repentino calor en el rostro del chico. Dejó de sacudirle la tierra que tenía en sus mejillas para preguntarle:

—¿Te sientes bien?

Movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. Sakura le sonrió.

—Entonces seguirás conmigo– comenzó a caminar, sin ponerse sus sandalias. Shaoran la siguió mientras tocaba sus mejillas. Suerte que con la tierra no se notó demasiado el rubor que habían adquirido al contacto de su mano.

_—"No vine a esto…"–_ pensó, suspirando un poco aburrido al mirar todo el terreno.

—Este es el lugar que me agrada– la chica sonreía, contemplando los cerezos. Siempre le gustaron esos árboles, colmados de pequeñas y delicadas florecitas rosas. Le encantaba ese color. Por eso había pedido a su madre el vestido que ahora lucía. —¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es un lugar bonito…

—No, no me refería a eso. –Sakura estiró sus brazos a los costados, y dio un giro— ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

—Ah… pues, sí…– al procesar lo dicho, Li ganó otro sonrojo. ¿Qué clase de cosas le obligaba a decir?

—Mamá es muy buena en la costura. La señora Uchida también le ayudo a terminar este vestido– era sencillo y lindo. Con mangas cortas y un largo hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Aunque para Sakura muchas veces molestaba, y no podía moverse en completa libertad.

El día era caluroso. Parecía uno de esos días del verano ya pasado. Pronto vendría el invierno, donde la lluvia no le permitiría salir al bosque a ver los cerezos. Haría frío, y entonces Nadeshiko se preocuparía más por su salud, manteniéndola siempre abrigada y en cama. Perdería de sentirse tan contenta como ahora…

Shaoran notó algo anormal en la niña. Ésta comenzó a respirar cada vez más fuerte, como si se le dificultase la tarea.

—¿Te duele algo? – preguntó, nervioso por no saber qué hacer. ¿Y si se desmayaba como ayer¡No sabría cómo llegar a la ciudad! —Sakura…

La chica se inclinó, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. Su mano estaba en su pecho, sintiendo una fuerte punzada.

—Debo llevarte a casa…– Shaoran se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse, pero la chica con sus pocas fuerzas lo apartó. Sus quejidos iban en aumento. —¡Déjame ayudarte!

—¡No!– exclamó ella, respirando a grandes bocanadas. —Se me pasar�, Shaoran… No te preocupes…

¡Cómo le pedía eso? Shaoran se sintió absurdo a su lado, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Con impotencia, estaba arrodillado junto a ella, contemplando su rostro adolorido y sintiendo su llanto contenido por el sufrimiento.

_—"Es suficiente… Voy a sacarla de aquí"–_ decidió el chico. La llevaría en su espalda hasta llegar al hospital.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el galope de un caballo se escuchó cerca; era de un hermoso color blanco, y venía a toda velocidad.

—¡Yue!

Sakura ya había reconocido al jinete. Podía hacerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?– cuando llegó a su lado, el joven de cabellera plateada fijó sus ojos en el extraño. Se le hacía familiar.

Li tampoco tardó en recordar el encuentro que tuvieron ayer, cuando por poco y lo atropella. Ése tipo era aliado de Clow.

Yue miró con su indiferencia acostumbrada a la niña. Estaba mal. Si fuese por él no la ayudaría, pero a Clow sí le interesaba, por ser hija de Nadeshiko.

Bajó del animal para acercarse a ella.

—¡Oye!– Shaoran iba a objetar, pero comprendió que Yue la tomaba en brazos para dejarla en el caballo.

—Sube tú también. –ordenó a Shaoran. —Yo sólo los dejaré en el hospital.

No aceptaría que ese hombre lo llevara; ¡era tan despreciable como Cloe!

—Gra-gracias, Yue…–murmuró Sakura, cerrando sus ojos. No podía mantenerse sentada, y su cabeza iba a dar a la espalda del hombre.

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Tampoco iba a dejarla sola. Subió con algo de dificultad, quedando atrás de la jovencita. Ésta no tardó en apoyarse en su pecho, mientras seguía quejándose.

—¡Vamos!– Yue jaló con fuerza las riendas del caballo, y éste respondió comenzando a trotar con velocidad.

_"Estás destinada a desaparecer..." _

Nuevamente esa voz la atormentaba. Sakura cerraba fuertes los ojos, aferrándose más a la polera de Li.

_—"Resiste…"_– pensaba él, mirando los alrededores para verificar si estaban cerca.

Llegaron, y Yue tomó a la chica para bajarla. Su estado no había cambiado mucho en el camino; seguía medio dormida, con dificultad para respirar.

—¡Santo cielo¿ahora qué pasa! – Mina vio a los tres entrando a la sala de espera. Hizo que sentaran a Sakura, acercándose en seguida a examinar su temperatura. No estaba alta… La chica seguía quejándose de su dolor en el pecho. —Buscaré una pastilla… Cuiden que no se mueva demasiado.

Otras dos mujeres de blanco, enfermeras de seguro, sostuvieron a la chica a cada lado, mientras la doctora regresaba.

Valiéndose de todo el movimiento que causó la llegada, Yue pudo retirarse sin ser detenido por nadie. Ya había notado que esa doctora le miraba con desconfianza, y no quería seguir ahí para estar tolerando preguntas.

—No quiero…– comenzó a murmurar la chica. La misteriosa voz seguía repitiendo sobre su destino… —No quiero morir…

Las enfermeras se miraron angustiadas. Shaoran sólo apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Aquí traje la medicina– la doctora traía consigo un vaso de agua y una pequeña cápsula azul. —Esto la tranquilizará.

Después de tragarla, Sakura fue calmando sus quejidos. La expresión de dolor en su rostro fue reemplazada por una de calmo reposo.

—Ya está.–Mina suspiró, acariciando el rostro de Sakura— Descansa.

—Estoy bien…–susurró ella, sonriendo aún con sus ojos cerrados —No quiero que se preocupen por mí… Estoy bien…

Las enfermeras la levantaron con delicadeza para llevarla a una de las habitaciones, donde la recostaron para que durmiese.

—Nunca le había ocurrido dos días seguidos– la mujer volteó hacia Shaoran, intentando animarlo con una sonrisa. El chico lucía preocupado. —Ya se le pasará. Sakura tiene mucha fortaleza… En unos pocos minutos se levantará y se irá brincando a su casa.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura!– gritaron de pronto.

Mina y Shaoran saltaron de susto. En la entrada, respirando agitado por la carrera, Ken aparecía luego de seguir al caballo de Yue desde que lo vio entrar a la ciudad.

—Está descansando. Le dio una recaída– explicó Mina.

El chico agachó la cabeza.

—Iré a ver qué tal sigue. Cualquier cosa les avisaré.

La doctora los dejó en la sala de espera. Shaoran seguía contemplando el lugar donde se habían llevado a la chica… Se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que no había porqué sentirse así. Pero él estaba con ella en ese momento…

—¿Qué haces aquí¿Otra vez estás de entrometido?

Ignoró al otro. Todavía no comprendía porqué ése tipo lo detestaba tanto.

—Escucha, sé que tú causarás problemas– Ken le señaló con el índice. Su tono hizo que Li lo observara. —Pero no permitiré que involucres a Sakura en ellos.

Creyó que avanzaría para golpearlo, al menos empujarlo, por lo que veía en su expresión, pero Ken pasó derecho a la habitación donde estaba la jovencita.

¿Qué problemas¿De qué rayos hablaba ese tipo?

Estaba sobrando en esa vacía sala de espera. Tendría que contentarse con saber más tarde del estado de Sakura.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle, sin encontrar pista de Yue. Seguirlo lo hubiera llevado directamente donde Clow…

**_Ése es tu deseo… Yo estaré aquí para cumplirlo. _**

—Sería fantástico que esa leyenda fuera verdadera…–murmuró, sonriendo tristemente.—y que los sueños pudieran volverse realidad…

* * *

Sakura sintió un frío envolverla por completo.

_"Él será mío… Recuérdalo…"._ La voz se fue apagando… siempre sucedía, y ella al fin lograba salir de aquél sueño oscuro, donde sola, escuchaba esas mismas palabras una y otra vez… Pero ahora fue diferente. Cuando ya creía despertar, el rostro de una persona quedó grabado en su memoria…

—¿Sakura?... Ya despertaste…–dijo la voz de la doctora Mina.

Terminó de abrir sus párpados, y enfocó la figura de la mujer con delantal blanco a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, doctora– contestó, sonriéndole pequeñamente. Giró su cabeza, contemplando ahora a Ken.

—Hola, Sakura. –le saludó gentilmente.

Ella le sonrió. Esas dos personas estaban rodeadas en una atmósfera con aroma a alcohol y color naranja. Las cortinas de la ventana dejaban ver un inmenso sol ocultarse en las montañas.

—Iremos a casa– Mina le ayudó a levantarse. Después, Ken puso un chaleco sobre sus hombros, y la guió a la salida.

Sakura seguía sintiéndose adormilada, pero agradecía que esa pesadilla hubiera acabado.

—¿Dónde está Shaoran?– preguntó lo único que quería saber desde que había despertado.

—Afuera. –la respuesta de Ken fue brusca. No le importaba que los demás se enteraran que le molestaba ése forastero.

El chico estaba parado, mirando el atardecer. Jamás se había detenido a ver uno, y hoy le parecía un paisaje hermoso.

—¡Shaoran!

Volteó a la chica, que le sonrió ampliamente.

—ya estoy bien, ahora nos iremos a casa– dijo alegremente.

Él sólo asintió. Aquél entusiasmo le partía el alma.

_—"No quiero seguir teniendo esas pesadillas… Tampoco quiero que incluyan a Shaoran…"–_Sakura sentía que iba a llorar, pero supo tolerarlo, al menos hasta que estuviese sola en su habitación.

Tenía miedo de esa voz… Miedo de que a la persona que se refería, fuera su nuevo amigo…

* * *

**N o t a s:** Soy muy mala con Sakura OO! Hahaa, la toy haciendo sufrir demasiado XD, pero buee, es parte de la historia :P

**_Lady Silver Moon:_** hola amiga:D wenis, tú leíste antes este capi, pero ahora tá completito, y con mucho tiempo de retraso XD… Tú sabes por todo lo que he pasado XP! Muchos saluditos, miguis, espero que te encuentres biem y gracias siempre por leer :P!

**_Hytare_** qué weno que a alguien más le guste :) Espero que sigas leyendo, y gracias!

**_Celina Sosa:_** pus en este capi se habla más de esa leyenda… Y el anciano, es uno de mis personajes secundarios favoritos! XD hahaaa, así que lo verán seguido en los capis :3 es un abuelo muy simpático, a mi gusto jiji. Gracias por leer:)

**_Kaoru_****_ Kinomoto:_** seee! Más S+S en este capi:P aunque no del modo que toos esperan, pero ya pasará el tiempo… primero déjame hacerlos sufrir un poco xD muahahaa. Weno, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemus:D

**_Luna Kyouyama:_** XD hahaa, sii, el motivo por el que la historia puede ser rara es culpa de la autora :P hahahaa. Y vaya! no pensé que Ken conseguiría una admiradora, pero eso quiere decir que tiene su encanto. Gracias por tu review! ;)

**_Serenity_****_ Princess:_** no digan que es obvio quién es el ángel, porque pueden llevarse una sorpresa… XD hahaa, a quien engaño, los lectores son muy suspicaces :P haha. Gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes, que a S+S me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir mucho máaaaas! XD muahahaaa (sí que toy mala hoy ·.·)

**_Gaby_****_-chan:_** Eeeh! Tocaya:P gracias por interesarte en la historia. Y tatáan! XD hoy terminé de recibir la inspiración y ya está el capi :) Gracias por tus comentarios!

Y simplemente esperar –como siempre- que no los haya aburrido demasiado XP.

Sin quitar más minutos de su valioso tiempo, se despide:

Gaba :D

Nos volveremos a veeer, no importa qué tan adversas sean las fuerzas de fanfiction y mi pc! Lucharé contra ellos! XD (sobretodo con el último… grrr, chatarra endemoniada…)


End file.
